Give me love
by Give me my love
Summary: Caroline Forbes, 18 ans part en voyage scolaire avec sa classe à New-York. Pendant la visite elle tombe amoureuse d'un magnifique tableau qui l'inspire beaucoup. Elle décide alors de trouver le peintre...
1. Prologue

Coucou les gens ! Voila je me mets aussi à écrire ! Je voudrais dire un grand merci à Snap out of it qui m'a aidée, m'a conseillée et j'en profite si vous ne savez pas, elle aussi a commencé à écrire une histoire donc je vous conseille d'aller la lire, elle est géniale et super bien écrite !

Je voudrais juste rajouter que ça serait sympas si vous pouviez me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

POV Caroline :

Moi, Caroline Forbes, 18 maintenant depuis deux mois et quatre jours, le moment est venu. Je vais enfin pouvoir visiter New-York ! J'attends ce moment avec impatience. A vrai dire, je ne suis jamais sortie de Mystic Falls, je n'en avais pas l'occasion entre le divorce de mes parents et le fait que je vive chez ma mère, le shérif qui travaille pour moi beaucoup mais pour elle c'est normal. Je ne la vois presque jamais, elle me manque...

Mais ce n'est pas que des inconvénients ! Tyler, mon petit-ami, peut venir passer du temps chez moi plus souvent et rester même dormir.

Je viens juste de terminer mes valise, on va dire que je n'ai pas pris le strict minimum ! J'ai pris toutes sortes de vêtements, de chaussures, de bijoux... C'est Tyler alors qui vient me chercher pour prendre le car avec le lycée. Bien-sûr je n'y vais pas par hasard, nous allons à la Grande Pomme deux semaines pour visiter des lieux artistiques comme des peintures, des bâtiments, de la musique... En nous laissant visiter plutôt en autonomie. Tout ça parce que nous participons à un concours ; nous devrons observer une œuvre qui nous a plu et dire pourquoi, ensuite on pourra gagner un voyage à Florence, la ville de la culture et de l'art, si nous avons gagné.

Personnellement je pense pas gagner, pas que je n'aime pas l'art, au contraire, mais aucune toile ne m'a jamais fait une émotion profonde, je ne me sens pas admirée par les œuvres que je vois, même pas Tyler qui lui aussi peint n'a réussi à me faire venir cette chose, pourtant j'apprécie ces dessins.

J'entends deux coups de klaxon, il est là. Je descends les escaliers avec mes grosses valises et attend en bas que Tyler viennent les chercher, c'est pratique un petit-ami !

Avant qu'il ne prenne mes valises et pour lui dire bonjour, je l'embrasse délicatement.

Dans la voiture je sais que Tyler me parle mais je n'entends pas, je suis trop concentrée que dans environ 15 heures je serai dans une ville beaucoup plus grande que Mystic Falls !

**«-Caroliiine ! » **se fait la voix de d'une de mes deux meilleure amie, Elena.

**Elena, Bonnie, prête pour New-York ? **Fis-je alors avec une voix guillerette

**Oui ! J'ai hâte d'aller visiter New-York, moins les galeries d'art, c'est pour ça j'espère qu'on visitera d'autres choses, ce qui m'intéresse,** répondit-elle, **ce sont les bâtiments ! **

**Je suis sûre que oui, ce n'est pas que des tableaux que l'on doit observer.**

**En tout cas, j'espère qu'il y aura de beaux garçons parce que entre toi Caroline en couple avec Tyler et toi Elena en couple avec Damon je désespère, **scanda alors Bonnie. »

C'est vrai que ça doit pas être facile pour Bonnie, mais comme je le dis depuis le début je suis sûre que pleins de bonnes choses vont se passer pendant ce voyage !

Sur ce, nous montons dans le bus direction New-York avec pleins d'espoirs en tête.

* * *

><p>POV Klaus :<p>

Encore une semaine monotone. Je m'ennuie depuis longtemps maintenant, et encore c'est un euphémisme surtout quand on est le seul hybride et le vampire le plus puissant que l'on ait connu ! Alors je peins, en attendant, attendant quoi ? Je ne sais pas de l'action peut-être ?

En ce moment je vis à Manhattan avec mes deux frères, Kol, le cadet et Elijah, l'aîné, et ma sœur Rebekah. Nous sommes tous des vampires originels, les premiers , notre mère nous a créés. Nous avions un autre frère, Finn, mais il est mort, il n'aimait pas être un vampire de toutes façons.

Quand je lève les yeux sur mon tableau, je découvre qu'il a quelque chose de différent qui justifie mon attention, c'est une jeune femme de dos. Mes autres tableaux sont sombres, vides et ternes. Je le dois peut-être à mon côté solitaire ou du fait que je suis un vampire sanguinaire qui ne compte plus ses victimes.

En tout cas, la jeune femme dégage une âme puissante et lumineuse parmi l'univers sombre, on a l'impression que petit à petit le côté lumineux s'élargit, elle ressemble à un ange.

C'est vrai qu'il est beau ce tableau, un des plus beau que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, pourtant des tableaux j'en ai fait dans mon existence, oh ça oui !

**« Mon frère, tout va bien ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées... »** M'interpella Elijah **« En tout cas c'est vraiment c'est vraiment une belle peinture, bien plus expressive que certaines autres ! »**

**« Oui, elle est pas mal... » **Je n'aime pas exprimer mes sentiments devant ma famille, par pudeur sûrement.

**« Vas-tu la garder ? Nous pourrions la déposer dans une galerie d'art ? »** Proposa mon frère.

**« Non ! Euh... je veux dire oui si tu veux. »** Et mince ! A cause de mon désir de tout cacher je vais perdre une de mes plus belles toiles et à jamais l'ange de ce tableau...

* * *

><p>Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Comme je vous ai dit, une petite review ça serait sympathique ! :D<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaît ! J'essaierai de publier la suite entre mercredi et vendredi !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour bonjour ! Vous allez bien ? Voila le premier chapitre pour célébrer le début des reprises de séries parce que demain c'est The Vampire Diaries et lundi c'était The Originals ! :D

Je voudrais juste rajouter que dans ma fanfiction il y aura Kol, mais il y aura du changement dans son caractère ! Il aura toujours son côté charmeur et drôle mais il sera ouvert d'esprit, plus innocent et il croit en sa rédemption et en l'amour et il n'aime pas tuer pour rien en gros ! ;)

Avant le chapitre la réponse aux reviews ! :)

**Elo69 : Hey ! Merci ! Malheureusement, ils ne se rencontrent pas dans ce chapitre, mais très bientôt je ne dis pas... ;) En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic !**

**Lalichou : Mercii beaucoup ! Alors la fic sera centrée sur le Klaroline mais il y aura aussi du Kenett et après le reste, je ne sais pas encore !**

**CaroMikaelson : Mercii pour ton message, tous ces messages que l'on m'envoie me motive ! Alors non ils ne se connaissent pas, mais, pour la fille du tableau...;)**

**Guest : Merci ! Enfin je l'ai posté ce prologue ! :)**

_Merci encore à Snap out of it qui m'aide comme toujours ! ;D_

**Chapitre I :**

POV Caroline :

15 heures de car, c'est long, très long. Avec ou sans les gens que vous aimez, c'est horriblement long.

Pour ne pas en rajouter, enfin un peu quand même, on est pas dans une agréable position. J'espère que la suite sera mieux.

En tout cas, nous venons d'arriver à notre hôtel. Malheureusement avec Tyler on ne peut pas être dans la même chambre : les filles et les garçons sont séparés.

Au moins je suis avec Bonnie et Elena vu que ce sont de chambres à trois et être avec ses deux meilleures amies dans une super chambre d'hôtel pendant deux semaines avec aucun parents (oui, bon, il reste Alaric et Mme Anderson, notre professeure d'art). En plus, notre chambre d'hôtel est absolument remarquable, elle est dans les tons pastels, assez grande et lumineuse, trois grands lits même si je pense qu'on va les rapprocher comme quand on était petites pour faire un grand lit. Il y a aussi un grand bureau aussi, parce que nous sommes là pour travailler après tout !Mais le mieux, c'est la salle de bain. Elle est gigantesque, un grande baignoire et une douche à l'italienne, trois lavabos et surtout beaucoup de place pour nous trois ! Je ne comprends toujours pas comment a fait le lycée pour trouver un endroit pareil.

* * *

><p>En tout cas après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un petit-déjeuner copieux, je décide de partir à la découverte de New-York pour la première fois avec Elena, Bonnie et Tyler et au programme : les monuments historiques.<p>

J'ai hâte, nous allons visiter ce matin l'Empire State Building et le Chrysler Building et cet après-midi un mélange de peinture et d'architecture ; le Guggenheim Museum. Ce dont j'ai le plus hâte de cette journée est le Chrysler Building parce que je trouve que ce bâtiment est original par rapport aux autres.

La matinée s'est très bien passée, l'Empire State Building était très haut, c'était très impressionnant et le Chrysler Building était tout juste magique.

Même moi qui ne suis pas forcément intéressée par ça, je trouve que c'est un bijou architecturale. Elena et Tyler qui eux préfère l'architecture -même si Tyler peint parfois- étaient aux anges, je pense que Elena va d'ailleurs choisir ce bâtiment, elle préfère rester ce midi et cet après-midi pour mieux l'observer et Tyler va aller voir ses copains, ce que je comprends totalement, et comme ça je pouvoir passer ma journée avec ma petite Bonnie !

Comme nous avons très faim on décide d'aller dans un café assez connu.

A peine rentrées, il y a une longue queue, mais s'il y a de la queue c'est qu'il est bon alors on reste faire la queue.

Deux personnes étaient encore devant et je soupirais en trouvant le temps long quand un jeune homme de notre âge environ, très séduisant, brun, assez grand et des yeux bruns à vous couper le souffle nous interpelle : **« Vous êtes de biens charmantes demoiselles, surtout vous mademoiselle. »** dit-il en regardant Bonnie « **Et par pur et simple galanterie, ce serait normal de vous laisser passer. »** Et en plus charmant, c'est parfait pour Bonnie qui elle, a l'air réceptive à ce jeune homme.

**« Merci c'est gentil de votre part, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu brutal, mais, comment vous vous appelez parce que entre mon amie et vous, vous avez l'air de vous plaire. »** Je demandais en arrivant comme un cheveux sur la soupe entre le contact visuel entre le charmant jeune homme et Bonnie qui maintenant me fusille avec ses yeux.

**« A vrai dire, non, ce n'est pas trop brutal, j'allais vous le demander. Je m'appelle Kol. Kol Mikaelson. Et pour ma part, votre amie est très charmante, comment vous appelez-vous ? »** questionna-t-il.

«** Bonnie ! Elle s'appelle Bonnie ! Alors maintenant les présentations faites, vous pouvez vous échanger vos numéros, on sait jamais si vous voulez vous revoir, puis nous sommes là pour deux semaines, pas vrai Bonnie ? »**

**« Si si c'est vrai, mais Caroline ne t'emballe pas, puis je te rappelle que ça doit me concerner Kol et moi. »** répondit Bonnie qui était déjà en train de piquer un fard. Je sentais déjà que mes prévisions qu'on aurait de bonnes choses étaient loin d'être fausse !

En tout cas, après des hésitations de la part de Bonnie, ils se sont enfin échangés leurs numéros et je crois même qu'un rendez-vous est bientôt prévu, j'aurais pu les laisser seuls mais c'était aussi peut-être un psychopathe très charmant il vaut mieux qu'ils parlent par messages un peu avant !

Après avoir mangé et avoir salué Kol, nous sommes aller visiter le fameux Guggenheim Museum, avec de très belles œuvres mais toujours pas LA toile, si on peut dire ça comme ça.

* * *

><p>En rentrant le soir, je suis allée parler à Elena de Bonnie et notre nouvelle connaissance :<p>

«** - Je peux te parler Elena ?**

-** Oui bien-sûr, c'est à propos de toi et Tyler ? **Me questionna-t-elle

**- Non pourquoi ? Je voulais te parler de Bonnie, aujourd'hui, on a vu un homme qui est très charmant, a l'air mature, il a l'air de beaucoup aimé Bonnie et elle aussi, ça serait génial, toutes les trois en couples !**

**- Oui enfin ne t'emballe pas trop, déjà Mystic Falls- New-York ça fait un bout de chemin **! Me répondit-elle

**- Oui et bien tout est possible, puis, le téléphone ça existe et en plus ça nous permettra de retourner à New-York !**

**- Et tu imagines s'il avait de mauvaises intentions, il pourrait lui faire du mal !**

**- On verra bien, mais pourquoi tu croyais que je voulais te parler de Tyler et moi ?**

**- Je sais pas, je le trouve un peu distant depuis qu'on est arrivés, même en un journée j'ai remarqué la différence puis il avait l'air distant, peut-être en rapport qu'il est déjà venu à New-York., de plus, ses amis qui devait avec lui cette après-midi, ils n'étaient pas avec lui... **confia-t-elle

** - Merci j'essaierai de découvrir ce qui le dérange... Allez ! Maintenant c'est l'heure d'une super soirée film à trois !**

* * *

><p><span>POV Kol :<span>

Elle était magnifique. Cette fille, cette sorcière, oui je l'ai senti. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour les reconnaître, pourtant alors qu'il y a des conflits entre les vampires et les sorcières, elle n'a rien demandé, elle avait même l'air attirée par moi,ce qui peut vouloir dire deux choses : soit elle ne sait pas encore ce qu'est sa vrai nature, soit elle est plus tolérante que les autres sorcières que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Je crois bien que c'est la première solution, parce que toutes les connaissent ma famille et avec notre passé, il faut plus qu'un peu de tolérance !

En tout cas, elle était magnifique, j'ai hâte de la revoir, de lui parler, de la faire rire... Mais avant tout ça je dois passer par la case téléphone, ce qui est quand même une bonne avancée !

A peine je suis devant le porche de notre grand manoir, j'entends grâce à ma super ouïe vampirique, mon frère en train de pester contre lui-même alors en tant que frère curieux je décide d'aller le voir.

«** -Tout va bien Klaus ?** Lui demandais-je gentiment pour que sa colère ne se retourne pas soudainement sur moi

**- Non ! Ça ne va pas ! **Cria-t-il

**- Et pourquoi cela ? Je peux même t'entendre dehors !**

**- Ça ne te regarde pas ! **Toujours pareil, jamais il ne se confierait...

**- C'est à propos de la toile ? Tu es à cran depuis que Elijah est allé la déposer ce matin... **Je n'allais tout de même laisser tomber et puis moi, qui suis quand même plus ouvert, et Klaus est mon grand frère préféré -je ne veux pas blesser Elijah-, je voudrais lui parler de Bonnie.

**- Mais non ! Je peux en faire des dizaines comme celle-ci !** Cette phrase ne voulait absolument rien dire vu l'éclair de tristesse qui est passé dans ses yeux, mais pour une fois je ne vais pas en rajouter, rien que l'éclat dans ses yeux peut-être considéré comme une confidence**. Mais toi, as-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Tu as l'air bien excité !**

** -Oui, j'ai rencontré une fille, une sorcière plus précisément mais je ne pense qu'elle sache sa vraie nature. Elle est magnifique, elle est brune avec de magnifiques yeux verts et une peau mate d'une teinte parfaite. Elle s'appelle Bonnie, elle était avec une de ses amies qui était surexcitée de nous mettre ensemble. Mais grâce à elle j'ai pu récupérer le numéro de ma belle brune, cette fille pourrait très bien briser mon cœur de pierre et mon côté meurtrier, mais avec de la réflexion, je pourrais même la laisser faire...**

**- Tu ne dois pas mon frère ! L'amour est une faiblesse, et dans cas notre c'est très dangereux, elle pourrait avoir fait exprès de te rencontrer, pour plus tard nous tuer, et tu ne pourras le voir car tu seras aveuglé par l'amour !** Mon frère était un paranoïaque, il n'était pas comme ça avant, il était gentil, ne ferait jamais du mal à une mouche et il avait un grand cœur. Mais c'était avant que l'on soit des vampires. Je le regrette parfois parce que dans ses moment ce n'est plus mon frère mais un paranoïaque et je suis en colère que vu que lui est renfermé je dois en faire de même alors je décide de claquer la porte et de laisser tout seul.

* * *

><p><strong><em> Voila la fin pour ce chapitre 1 ! <em>**

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu, une review est toujours bienvenue ! _**

**_A bientôt ! ;)_**


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour les amis ! Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi donc ça veut dire un nouveau chapitre ! Avec la reprise des séries m'a inspirée et je vous prévois pleins de chapitres et de bonnes choses !

Avant de commencer je réponds aux reviews, et merci encore d'écrire les reviews, ça me motive beaucoup pour vous écrire des chapitres qui j'essaie aussi soit de plus en plus long ! ;)

Elo69 : Mercii ! Alors, tu vas pouvoir découvrir toutes les réponses à tes questions juste en dessous ! ;)

Lalichou : Cocotte ! Et c'est normal, tu prends bien le temps de me mettre une review ! T'inquiète là voilà ! :D

CaroMikaelson : Mercii ! Et bien dans ce chapitre, tout va être révélé !;D

Merci encore beaucoup de me suivre ! ;)

Odessa : Merci et bien tu l'as enfin après une semaine ! ;)

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Louise, voilà le chapiiitre ! ;)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

**POV Bonnie :**

C'est vrai, il faut avouer, il était beau, même très beau ce Kol. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé, mais, j'ai ressenti comme des voix, qui me poussait à demander quelque chose à Kol, mais quoi je ne sais pas. En tout cas, il me plaît beaucoup. Hier, pendant nous regardions un film avec mes deux amies, je n'ai pas arrêté de discuter avec lui de nos passions, nos loisirs, notre style de musique, de film, de série, et il faut dire que nous avons pas mal de goûts en commun.

Il m'a même demandé un rendez-vous, il m'a dit qu'il me ferait découvrir New-York et là où on peut trouver de la bonne musique, qui est un de nos plus grands points communs, parce que je lui ai parlé du concours et il veut m'aider ! Je voulais quand même un peu de temps pour qu'on puisse mieux se connaître, et puisque aujourd'hui c'est mardi et je voulais découvrir aussi d'autres choses et en découvrir surtout plus sur lui avant de rester seule avec lui, je lui ai donné rendez-vous vendredi après-midi.

En attendant, aujourd'hui nous allons visiter deux galeries d'art puis pause shopping ! Nous sommes des filles quand-même ! En plus, ce soir Caroline ira passer la soirée avec Tyler donc nous devons profiter d'elle. D'ailleurs, pour continuer la discussion des petits-amis, Damon, le copain d'Elena arrive vendredi soir pour le week-end.

Bref, pour l'instant nous devons direction les directions les galeries d'art ! Avec Elena, nous allons chercher Caroline et Tyler qui sont dans la chambre de celui-ci.

* * *

><p>A peine arrivées, on entend des cris qui viennent de sa chambre :<p>

«**- On fait quoi Elena ? On les attend ou on laisse régler leurs problèmes ?** Demandais-je

**-Je pense qu'on ferait mieux les laisser régler leurs comptes, on va laisser un message à Caroline pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, elle nous retrouvera en chemin ! **»

Je répondis en opinant du chef et nous laissions le mot suivant sur le bureau de notre chambre pour Caroline :

_Caroline, _

_On vous a entendus Tyler et toi vous disputer en venant vous chercher._

_Nous allons visiter New-York toutes les deux et quand vous serez ou tu seras prête, appelle-nous pour qu'on se retrouve._

_Bonnie et Elena. _

Sur ce, c'est parti pour l'aventure avec Elena, même si je reste en constante conversation avec Kol, il n'a rien d'autre à faire de ces journées que me parler, même si ça ne dérange pas !

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Caroline :<strong>

Je viens de voir le mot de Bonnie et Elena, elle m'ont laissé le message alors que j'étais en train de me disputer avec Tyler et d'ailleurs je n'arrête pas d'y repenser...

_**Flash-back : **_

Après ma conversation hier avec Elena, j'avais décidé d'aller parler à Tyler et surtout lui en parler avant que l'on parte, pour qu'au moins tout soit clair et nous reprenions le cours de notre vie.

Je toquais à la porte et il vint m'ouvrir la porte. Avant de parler je l'embrassais pour lui dire bonjour, puis je commençais la conversation :

« **-Ça va Tyler en ce moment ? Je trouve que depuis qu'on est arrivés tu es bizarre,tu as l'air soucieux, tu veux qu'on en parle ? Je suis ta petite-amie après tout !**

**-Hein ?! Euuuh... C'est vrai que j'aurais quelque chose à t'avouer maintenant que nous sommes à New-York... **dit-il confus.

**-Vas-y dis-moi, tu m'inquiètes là !** Dis-je, je me demandais ce que ça pouvait bien être...

**-Tu sais que je suis déjà venu à New-York, et que, j'y retourne parfois...**

**-Je le sais Tyler, je suis ta petite-amie quand-même, alors je sais que oui parfois tu y retournes parce que ça veut dire que certains week-ends tu n'es pas là alors je fais des soirées pyjamas avec Bonnie et Elena ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport...**

**-Et bien, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, mais maintenant que nous sommes à New-York je crois que tu mérites la vérité, j'ai en quelque sorte une deuxième petite-amie. **Dit-il confus

**-Quoi ?! Tu as quoi ?!** Dis-je en colère et surtout déçue de la part de Tyler

**-Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, mais la première fois que je suis allé à New-York je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, mais tu as préféré rester, tu ne te sentais pas prête, ce que je comprends, mais tu vois j'étais triste. Alors, pour décompresser je suis allé dans un bar, et j'ai rencontré Hayley. Au début on ne faisait que se parler en buvant, mais de fil en aiguille... Le lendemain matin, j'étais paniqué, j'avais cédé et je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais je me suis aussi attaché à elle qu'à toi. Sauf qu'elle aussi habite New-York et tu aurais très bien pu la rencontrer, alors autant te le dire. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ça Caroline, je sais que je n'.**... je viens de le gifler.

-Je ne voulais plus l'entendre alors je l'ai giflé. Il m'a trompée ! Et pas une seule fois, Monsieur a carrément une deuxième relation ! Et vu que ne sommes à New-York, il décide de ne me le dire que maintenant et si on n'était jamais partis ? Il m'aurais quitté comme ça d'un jour à l'autre ? Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement alors je lui dis ma façon de pensée, tout l'hôtel doit nous entendre, puis je pars pour dans ma chambre où je trouve le mot de mes deux meilleures amies.

_**Fin Flash-back**_

* * *

><p>J'ai besoin de réfléchir de ma relation avec Tyler. Est-ce qu'on va se séparer ? Est-ce qu'il va partir avec cette ''Hayley'' ? J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose, de me vider la tête sans penser alors à la tristesse. Je décide alors de prendre une douche très chaude et partir toute seule à la journée, sans appeler Bonnie et Elena et je dois surtout de ravaler les larmes qui commencent à perler. « Génial comment commence les deux semaines à New-York ! J'ai hâte de voir la suite ! » me dit une petite voix ironique dans ma tête.<p>

Je pars alors découvrir des galeries d'art, je pense n'en visiter qu'une ou deux puis je rentrerai parler du problème Tyler à mes deux meilleures amies.

A peine arrivée dans la première galerie que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les tableaux, toutes façons, je ne trouve pas qu'elles soient très intéressante. Je sors alors de la galerie pour en découvrir une autre qui sera j'espère plus passionnante quand en ouvrant la porte, quelque chose me fait tomber par-terre et je me retrouve les fesses au sol.

Je suis surprise mais je regarde dans quoi j'ai foncé et ce n'est pas quoi mais qui plutôt !

C'est un homme grand, un visage assez angélique, blond avec des yeux bleus qui me scrute, il faut dire que je suis en train de me perdre dans ses yeux...« Caroline ! Reprends -toi ! Il t'a foncé dedans ! Réagis ! » me dit encore la petite voix dans ma tête.

« **-Ça ne va pas ?! Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ?!** Criai-je

**-Mais je ne suis pas le seul en tort sweetheart,** dit-il calmement en me montrant deux magnifiques fossettes, c'est pas possible ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...

**-Vous pouvez au moins m'aider à me relever non ?**

**-Mais avec plaisir, pourrai-je avoir votre prénom en prime ?**

**-Désolée mais je ne donne pas mon nom à des inconnus et encore moins à ce qui me font tomber. Au revoir Monsieur ! **

J'étais assez fière de ma réplique, après tout, je ne lui permets, il croit peut-être qu'il peut tout avoir avec ses fossettes, mais il ne m'aura pas ! Surtout que je censée être en couple, tiens, au moins il m'a fait oublier mon chagrin.

Rien qu'en pensant à tout ça, je suis déjà devant la seconde galerie d'art...

* * *

><p><span><strong>POV Klaus :<strong>

J'avais fait un nombre incalculable de galeries et toujours pas de trace de mon tableau... Je n'ai pas dit à Elijah que j'allais récupérer ma toile, mais j'avais un plan pour que personne ne le sache : après l'avoir trouvé, j'aurais hypnotisé celui ou celle qui tenait la galerie pour que si Elijah passe, que la personne dise qu'elle l'avait vendue, puis moi, j'aurais caché la toile dans ma chambre et personne ne l'aurait trouvé ! Si Elijah apprend que cette m'intéresse et que je veux la récupérer, alors il voudra que je confie, après un millénaire d'existence il chercher encore ma rédemption.

J'arrive devant une nouvelle galerie, je rentre et je tombe sur quelqu'un. Avec ma force, la personne tombe à terre.

C'est une jeune femme, elle relève ses yeux vers et là, tout autour s'arrête. Je ne comprends pas, c'est une explosion dans ma tête, je ne peux regarder autre chose que cette femme, ses cheveux blonds bouclés, son teint de porcelaine, ses yeux bleus océan, sa bouche pulpeuse qui me donne envie de me jeter dessus... Il faut que je me reprenne ! On croirait entendre Kol !

Au moment où elle me crie dessus, je ne comprends pas, comment ose-t-elle ? Personne ne peut me parler sur ce ton même ma famille où sa tête se retrouve à côté de son corps, je devrais d'ailleurs lui expliquer ma façon de penser, mais je ne peux pas.

Je me montre même charmant avec elle, et quand je lui demande son prénom elle m'envoie balader d'une façon remarquable. C'est qu'elle m'impressionne cette jeune fille, enfin une femme qui ose me défier !

Mais je remarque quelque chose quand elle s'en va. Son dos. Oui, la carrure de son dos. Il me dit quelque chose, dit comme ça, c'est étrange, mais ça me fait penser à ma toile perdue, à l'ange de ce tableau. Et c'était elle mon véritable ange ? Je ne reconnais vraiment plus, mais il faut vraiment que je retrouve cette fille pour le savoir.

En attendant, il n'y avait pas ma toile dans cette galerie, mais j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux...

* * *

><p>Et oui malheureusement, mais au moins il y a la première rencontre de Klaus et Caroline, et une dispute Tyler et Caroline, ça compense ! ;)<p>

Merci encore à Louise et s'il vous plait, si vous le pouvez laissez une review !

C'est pas long et ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sinon je vous dis à bientôt et longue vie à Vampire Diaries et The Originals ! :)


	4. Chapitre 3

Amis du jour, bonjour ! ;)

Aujourd'hui c'est mercredi donc nouveau chapitre ! Mais avant de commencer, réponses aux reviews mais je voudrais dire aussi un grand merci à vous qui lisez ma fiction, qui m'envoyez des reviews avec vos avis, ce qui m'aide et me motive donc un grand merci ! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et désolée du petit retard mais normalement je publie plus tôt le mercredi ! :/ :)

**_Elo69 : Merci encore et encore et encore ! :D Et oui, il y a toujours un contact entre eux, n'importe où, c'est la beauté de leur histoire et je trouvais qu'ils se rencontrent de cette façon, imprévue était pas mal du tout ! ;) Et comme toujours, tu vas avoir ta réponse en bas ! Je parie que tu es médium et que tu prédis ce qui va se passer ! :p_**

**_Lalichou : Et bien, je les introduis de plus en plus, mais le prochain, tu seras très heureuse je crois ! :)_**

**_Noominaome : T'inquiète pas, mais c'est gentil d'en poster une maintenant ! Mais de rien, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'elle plaît ! :)_**

**_CaroMikaelson : Heey ! Merci, c'est gentil mais comme toujours, j'ai peur qu'elle ne plaise pas... :/ Et oui, moi aussi je m'imaginais parfaitement la scène en l'écrivant ! :D Et bien, tu as de la chance, la voilà ! ;)_**

**_Ludivine92 : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai vu que tu suivais ma fic et donc c'est très gentil et merci beaucoup aussi de me laisser une review ! :)_**

** IMPORTANT : Juste un petit sondage,**

**Dites moi si vous souhaitez voir des couples particulier dans cette fiction, en enlevant bien sûr le Klaroline et le Kenett car j'ai des petites idées de l'avenir de certains personnages mais votre avis m'intéresse plus et donc si vous avez des préférences, n'hésitez pas ! ;)**

**Vous pouvez me répondre tout ça dans une review et en même temps ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! :)**

Et toujours avant de commencer, un énorme -et encore c'est un euphémisme- à Louise qui m'aide, me conseille, m'épaule... Bref, mercii pour tout Louise ! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre III :<strong>

POV Caroline :

En entrant dans la deuxième galerie, je fais attention que quelqu'un ne sorte pas au même moment, je n'aimerais pas me retrouver à terre une deuxième fois !

Je commence la visite de cette petite galerie, elle est très chaleureuse même si elle est assez peu peuplé, il n'y a que moi et la propriétaire. Je regarde les toiles les unes après les autres, quand une peinture attire mon attention. Je m'approche et là, une explosion de sentiments s'empare de moi ; de l'admiration, de la curiosité , de la sérénité, de l'optimisme, de la passion, je suis en extase devant cette toile, elle est magnifique, à la fois sombre et lumineuse. Cette fille aux cheveux d'or illumine le tableau, et prend place pour éclairer la froideur qui émane du reste de la toile. Il n'est pas qu'un ensemble d'émotions, le peintre a un don avec la peinture, la peinture parait réelle, c'est un vrai chef-d'oeuvre, comme on en voit qu'un seul dans sa vie.

Le peintre est excellent, il faut que je le retrouve, c'est la première fois que je ressens des sentiments aussi fort, c'est... indescriptible. Je veux aussi prendre sa toile pour la présenter dans mon projet pour le lycée, je ne pouvais pas trouver mieux.

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste devant cette toile, mais ça doit bien friser une après-midi parce que la propriétaire vient me voir : " <strong>-Désolée mademoiselle mais la galerie va fermer... <strong>

**-Oh, oui bien-sûr, je peux vous demander quelque chose avant ?**

**-Oui allez-y !**

**-Savez-vous qui a peint ce tableau, je le trouve absolument remarquable, le peintre a un talent fou et j'aimerais en discuter avec lui, je ne vois que ces initiales _NM..._**

**-Désolée, le peintre n'est pas venu en personne, mais si vous me laissez vos coordonnées, je peux voir ce que je peux faire !** Me dit-elle gentiment

**-Merci beaucoup c'est gentil de votre part. **Et je lui laissais les coordonnées de l'hôtel et mon numéro de téléphone."

Je sors de la galerie et je rentre à l'hôtel beaucoup moins triste. Cette toile m'a donné du courage pour parler à Tyler. Je l'aime, mais depuis qu'il m'a annoncé son infidélité, je ne suis plus sûre de rien, si on aime une personne de tout son cœur, on ne la trompe pas. Je crois qu'il est temps que l'histoire entre Tyler et moi s'arrête, je ne veux pas me demander à chaque fois s'il est avec une autre femme, s'il m'aime autant que Hayley. J'ai besoin de lui dire, alors je me dirige vers sa chambre à l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>Je toque et c'est Matt, un de mes meilleurs amis quand nous étions enfants qui partage une chambre avec Tyler qui ouvre la porte. Il me dit que Tyler est sous la douche, je lui réponds en hochant la tête, je n'ai pas envie de parler pour l'instant, j'ai la gorge nouée d'émotions. Il prend l'initiative de me laisser seule pour attendre Tyler et nous laisser discute, Tyler a sûrement dû lui expliquer la situation.<p>

En l'attendant, j'essaie de formuler ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que c'est Tyler qui me sort de ma rêverie en prononçant mon nom :

" **- Caroline ? **Me dit-il doucement comme pour me rassurer

**-Hein ? Oui, Tyler... Je suis venue car j'avais besoin de te parler de nous... **dis-je avec une voix chevrotante

**-Non, Caroline ! Ne fais pas ça, je t'aime, c'est toi ! Tu ne peux pas, on est fait l'un pour l'autre, tu te souviens ? Et tu m'aimes aussi, s'il te plaît Caroline, ne fais pas ça...**

**-Tyler, je ne veux plus... Je ne veux pas me forcer à continuer avec toi, je ne veux pas savoir si tu es avec un autre femme, ne plus pouvoir te faire confiance, fouiller ton téléphone, je ne peux pas Tyler, si tu m'as trompée ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimais plus assez, et pour tout te dire, je ne ressens plus tout ce que je ressentais avant pour toi, c'est fini Tyler...**

**-Caroline, je comprends ton discours, mais n'abandonne pas, ensemble, on peut essayer de tout recommencer...** rajouta-t-il à bout de désespoir.

**-Arrête s'il te plaît, je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus être ta petite-amie, j'ai besoin de repartir à zéro mais toute seule, j'aimerais que tu comprennes mais sache que je resterai toujours ton amie.** Dis-je en effleurant un sourire pour le rassurer, pour sceller notre passé commun et notre avenir séparé, je l'embrasse sur la joue et je le laisse avec lui-même."

En sortant, une seule et unique larme s'écrase sur ma joue, je me sens libérée. Je repars alors direction ma chambre et j'entends quand j'arrive devant la porte que mes amies sont là, je les entends rire.

* * *

><p>Je rentre et je ne dis qu'une phrase en soufflant un bon coup : «<strong> Ça y est, c'est fini avec Tyler. <strong>»

A peine cette phrase sortie de ma bouche, mes deux meilleures amies viennent me prendre dans leurs bras. Je veux les rassurer sur mon état alors, je leur raconte :

«** -Ça va aller les filles, c'était la meilleure solution.**

**-Mais meilleure solution par rapport à quoi ?** Me demanda Bonnie

**-Ce matin, quand vous m'avez entendue avec Tyler, on se disputait, j'ai par Tyler ce matin qu'il devait une deuxième petite-amie ici, à New-York, je l'ai alors giflé et je suis partie à la journée toute seule pour réfléchir. Avant de revenir vous voir, je suis passée dire à Tyler ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je ne pouvais, ni ne voulais continuer, ça a été dur pour Tyler et pour moi mais je lui ai promis que je resterai toujours son amie.**

**-Ma pauvre Caroline, je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était une autre petite-amie que cachait Tyler, je suis vraiment désolée..**. Dit Elena, confuse

**-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tout va bien, il faut dire qu'une certaine toile m'a fait beaucoup de bien, je me sens... libérée. Plus que je ne pouvais la croire. J'aimerais d'ailleurs vous la montrer et je vais aussi essayer de retrouver le peintre...**

**-Oui, bien-sûr, mais tu es sûre que ça va aller ? **Me questionna Bonnie

**-Oui, il fallait que je le fasse, c'est mieux pour Tyler et pour moi, parlons d'autre chose !** Dis-je plus enjouée.

**-Et bien, pour changer de sujet, il y a du progrès avec ce Kol...** dit Bonnie un peu confuse et rougissante, je ne l'avait presque jamais vu comme ça pour un garçon

**-Voilà de l'information ! Raconte-moi tout, absolument tout, du plus banal aux détails, je veux tout savoir ! **Fis-je surexcitée à l'idée de leur histoire d'amour naissante

**-Et bien, hier et aujourd'hui, on n'a pas arrêté de se parler par messages, il est incroyablement charmant, nous avons beaucoup de points communs et...**

**-Et ? **Commençais-je, je voulais en savoir plus !

**-Et il m'a proposé un rendez-vous, et j'ai dit oui, nous avons rendez-vous vendredi après-midi, il veut me faire découvrir son New-York et m'aider pour le concours, c'est pas génial ? **Fit-elle avec un grand sourire

-B**onnie Bennett, tu as l'obligation de me raconter la suite des événements dès que tu sortiras de ce rencard **! Dis-je, tout à fait sérieuse

**-D'accord, si tu y tiens ! **Dit-elle en soupirant, mais je suis sûre qu'elle n'attendra que ça

**-Oui j'y tiens ! Promesse du petit doigt ?** Lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire à Bonnie et je tendais mon petit doigt à celle-ci et à Elena

**-Promesse du petit doigt ! **Dit Bonnie souriante. "

* * *

><p>Après une soirée mouvementée de films, une sonnerie me réveille, c'est mon téléphone.<p>

Je le laisse sonner, si c'est vraiment important, alors la personne rappellera. Hier soir, avec Bonnie et Elena on s'est regardées tous les films adaptés des livres de Nicholas Sparks, au point où nous n'avons plus de mouchoirs ! On ne s'est pas couchées tôt, en plus je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cette toile, donc je suis fatiguée et je ne veux pas répondre ! Mon téléphone sonne une nouvelle fois, alors je décide de répondre, je sors dans le couloir pour ne pas déranger le sommeil de mes amies.

"-** Allô **? Dis-je avec une voix endormie

**-Mademoiselle Forbes ?** Dit la voix

**-Oui c'est bien moi, à qui ai-je à faire ?**

**-Bonjour, je suis la propriétaire de la galerie d'hier, je vous appelle pour vous dire que j'ai réussi à contacter qui m'a déposé le tableau, j'ai donc en ma possession le nom et l'adresse du peintre, vous les souhaitez toujours ?**

**-Merci beaucoup madame ! Bien-sûr je ne saurais vous remercier ! **Dis-je gaiement

**-Mais de rien, c'est avec plaisir, puis c'est rare de voir des jeunes gens aussi concernées par la peinture ! Il s'agit donc de Niklaus Mikaelson, il vit dans l'East Hampton, vous reconnaîtrez facilement sa demeure, c'est la plus grande ! **Fit-elle joyeusement

**-D'accord ! Au revoir ! E**t je coupais la conversation. "

Ça n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps finalement de le trouver, tant mieux, sa peinture était encore fraîche dans mon esprit mais, comment oublier une toile pareil aussi ?

J'allais repartir dans la chambre pour me préparer à partir, quand la porte s'ouvra devant moi avec Bonnie dans l'entrebâillement qui me dis " **- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Caroline ?**

**-Rien**, rien fis-je d'une voix douce, **je vais aller voir un peintre pour discuter de son travail, rendormez-vous avec Elena et on s'appelle tout à l'heure pour voir ce qu'on fait ?**

**-On fait comme ça ! Bonne chance avec ton peintre !** Me répondit-elle endormie. "

Sur ce, je commençais à me préparer pour partir en direction de mon peintre...

* * *

><p><span>POV Klaus :<span>

Je ne sais pas à quoi je pense le plus à mon tableau que j'ai envie de retrouver ou alors l'ange blond qui m'obsède depuis que je suis rentré. Je peux dire que cet ange a bousculé ma monotonie !

Je griffonne sur mon carnet à dessin quand j'entends Elijah répondre au téléphone. Avec mon ouïe vampirique, j'essaie de savoir si ce coup de téléphone me concerne, et quand j'entends le mot peintre, je me concentre plus sur la conversation que sur mon dessin. Les bribes que je comprends m'apprend que quelqu'un se serait renseigné à propos de mon tableau, j'espère que ce n'est pas pour l'acheter, mais non, c'est juste pour connaître mon nom. Je vois qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que ce tableau plaît ! Je suis tellement concentré entre mon griffonnage et l'écoute de la conversation de mon frère aîné que sursaute en entendant la voix de Kol :

"- **C'est qui ?** Me questionna-t-il avec un ton joueur

**-Mais de qui tu parles enfin ! Il n'y a que toi qui est entré sans permission et moi !** Soulignai-je agacé du fait que mon frère soit rentré dans mon atelier, mon espace personnel sans permission

**-De la fille que tu as dessiné enfin ! C'est bizarre, elle me fait penser à quelqu'un..**. Je regardais enfin mon dessin. C'était elle. Mon ange sorti de l'obscurité. Celle que j'ai bousculé cet après-midi. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'étais en train de la dessiner**. Je rêve, mon frère, es-tu en train de tomber amoureux ou quelque chose dans ce style ? Je déteins sur toi ou quelque chose comme ça ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon frère !** S'amusa-t-il

**-Mais non ! Je ne suis pas du tout comme toi ! C'est Rebekah qui m'a demandé de dessiner sa nouvelle amie pour lui prouver mes qualités artistiques et j'aime qu'on me félicite de mes aptitudes !** Mentais-je avec aplomb et en arborant un sourire prétentieux pour corroborer mes dires

**-Ohlalala ! Évite d'attraper le melon surtout ! **Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, il avait l'air de croire en mon mensonge. A**lors je vais te laisser finir ton travail pour Rebekah !**

**-C'est ça ! Va continuer à faire la cour à cette petite Bonnie !** Quel frère mesquin j'étais, bien-sûr que j'avais fouillé dans ses messages, que mon frère peut se montrer mielleux pour plaire à cette fille ! Il me donna un regard glacial qui voulait dire qu'il se vengera, il n'y arrivera pas, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur lui !"

Je rangeais le dessin de mon ange de lumière dans un tiroir secret pour que personne d'indiscret le prenne.

Sur ce, j'allais m'allonger, je n'avais pas entendu la fin de la conversation d'Elijah mais elle ne devait pas être très importante.

Je n'arrive encore pas à m'endormir, je voudrais savoir si mon ange pense aussi à moi, mais je ne pourrai à mon avis, jamais la voir, à moins d'un miracle et je crois aux miracles autant qu'en l'amour !

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est déjà la fin ! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires ! ;)<p>

Sur ce, continuez de regarder nos deux séries vampiriques, et vous avez pensé quoi de l'épisode de TO de cette semaine ? :)

Bonne semaine ! ;)


	5. Chapter 4

Coucou les lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du nouveau chapitre !

Avant de commencer les réponses à vos gentilles reviews et je voudrais remercier aussi les personnes qui ont répondu à mon sondage et ça y est je me suis enfin décidée ! Je vous laisserai découvrir ça en temps et en heure, en espérant que ça vous plaira ! :D

**_Elo69 : Salut ! Tant mieux sinon tu connaîtrais toute mon histoire avant de l'avoir lue ! :p Et oui j'ai été heureuse d'écrire leur séparation mais je ne oulais pas qu'elle atteigne plus que ça Caroline car il l'a trompée, tant pis pour lui, c'est qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus ! ;) Et bien tu vas le découvrir maintenant ! :D_**

_**Lalichou : Coucou toi ! Merci c'est gentil pour ton avis est pris en compte, il manque plus que je rélechisse ! Et ouii, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'épisode maintenant à voir la suite ! ;)**_

_**Noominaome : T'inquiète pas, je garde tout pour moi, tu n'auras pas de spoilers ! :p C'est gentil ! Voici pour toi un chapitre qui augmente en taille de plus en plus ! ;) **_

_**CaroMikaelson : Coucou à toi aussi ! :D Non, en écrivant ce passage, j'avais l'impression d'être devant cette toile et que c'était mes émotions retranscrites tellement j'étais concentrée x) C'est vrai, puis je voulais travailler et montrer leur amitié qui est plus qu'importante ! Je pense pour les scènes Kol et Klaus, elles sont assez marrantes et donne du pep's ! **__**Merci beaucoup pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Et merci aussi d'avoir répondu à mon sondage ! :)**_

_**Ludivine92 : Merci beaucoup ! Et bien la suite la voici, la voilà, en espérant que l'entrevue entre deux te plaira ! ;)**_

_**SweetyK : Merci pour ton message et d'avoir écrit une review ! Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus grand que d'habitude mais c'est les vacances après tout ! :D**_

_**Lea Michaelson : Hey ! Merci c'est gentil et elle est enfin après une semaine ! Merci aussi à toi d'avoir posté de nouveau une review, ça motive ! :D**_

Et pour pas oublier, un énorme merci à Louise qui m'aide et me conseille ! Merci pour tout Louiise, heureusement que tu es là ! :D

Et heureusement aussi que j'ai tous mes reviewers, je ne vous oublie pas au contraire, vous me motivez tous ! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre IV :<strong>

POV Externe :

Caroline était en chemin pour le manoir de son peintre, Niklaus Mikaelson, pendant que celui-ci était en train de somnoler alors que tous les membres de sa famille avaient quitté la demeure.

Quand la jolie blonde sonna, elle était excitée. Malheureusement, personne ne lui répondit, elle réitéra alors l'opération. Pendant ce temps-là, Klaus descendait les escaliers pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec pour seul vêtement, son bas de jogging et les cheveux emmêlés. Il n'était pas enchanté que quelqu'un vienne le réveiller alors qu'il dormait, et cette personne allait donc souffrir.

Quand il ouvra la porte, Klaus ouvrit ses yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, choqué par qui il voyait. « Il va falloir que je mette à croire aux miracles et à l'amour ! » pensa Klaus ironiquement, car après avoir pensé à elle toute la nuit et vouloir la retrouver, elle avait trouvé son adresse, mais comment et pourquoi ?

Quand à elle, Caroline pensait plutôt au fait, que ce très cher blond aux yeux bleus était torse nu, et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'attarder sur les traits de son corps parfait ce qui lui donna une once de chaleur qui passa dans tout son corps, elle était excitée mais ne voulait se montrer vulnérable envers cet homme qui pouvait la charmer facilement avec ses fossettes, toujours et à jamais à leur place, ce regard bleu océan qui sondait son âme et ses cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés, il avait vraiment des traits angéliques.

C'est Caroline qui engagea la conversation, pour faire autre chose que de le regarder :

«-** Vous ?! Bien-sûr, sur toutes les manoirs de ce quartier, je dois tomber vous, c'est un signe ou je ne sais quoi ?!** Fit-elle

**-Et bien peut-être love, que puis-je faire pour toi ? **Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur

-J**e pense m'être trompée d'endroit, je cherche un certain,** elle regarda sur le papier où elle avait noté les informations que lui avait données la propriétaire,** Niklaus Mikaelson, vous le connaissez peut-être ?** Demanda-t-elle, en ayant entendu le surnom qu'il lui avait donné, et qui lui fit ressentir des petits papillons dans son bas-ventre.

**-Mais oui, bien-sûr mon ange, il est en face de toi, **dit-il en souriant, faisant sortir ses magnifiques fossettes et avec un accent auquel elle avait fait attention. _« Comment c'est possible d'avoir à la fois des fossettes à craquer et un accent anglais à tomber, c'est pas du jeu ! »_ pensa-t-elle

**-Vous voulez dire que vous êtes peintre ? **Dit-elle, espérant qu'il ne lui fasse une mauvaise blague

-T**u peux me tutoyer tu sais ? Au fait, tu connais mon prénom mais je ne connais pas le tien sweetheart... **Scanda-t-il, déviant alors la conversation .

**-Caroline. Caroline Forbes. Alors c'est vous...toi pardon, c'est toi le peintre de la toile de la _Agora Gallery _?**

**Caroline. Quelle magnifique prénom. Mais bien moins que toi. **La concernée piqua alors un fard.** Une beauté fascinante, mais tu n'as pas l'air maligne, je ne sais pas de quelle toile tu parles donne-moi plus de détails...** Répondit-il avec son sourire malicieux et charmeur car Caroline était vexée

**-Je ne te permets pas ! Je voulais juste parler à propos de cette toile, avec quelqu'un de civilisé, mais si c'est pour m'envoyer balader comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine que je reste !** Fit-elle, résignée à partir plus tôt que prévu.

**-Non ! Attends reste !** Klaus l'avait sur le bout de la langue... **S'il te plaît !** Et il l'avait fait. Au fond de lui il se traitait d'imbécile de se montrer faible devant quelqu'un mais avec elle, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant.

**-Tu promets de ne pas te conduire comme un parfait abruti ? **Demanda-t-elle espérant qu'il dise oui

-J**e ne peux rien te promettre pour l'instant, mais je peux essayer d'être un peu moins abruti comme tu dis si bien ! Donc, revenons à cette toile love...**Fit-il avec ses yeux espiègles.

**-Mais arrête avec ses surnoms ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça, on ne se connaît même pas ?** Proféra-t-elle, faussement énervée, c'est vrai que ces petits surnoms la faisait rougir, puis elle aimait la sensation provoquant des papillons partout dans son corps quand ces noms sortait de la bouche de cet homme aux cheveux d'or avec son accent anglais et lui, l'avait très bien compris !

**-Désolée Sweetheart, mais tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux,même si tu ne veux pas me le montrer, je sais que ça te fait plaisir**. Lui dit-il avec un sourire suffisant de savoir l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Caroline ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était gênée par Niklaus qui la faisait rougir, mais surtout ne savait pas comment réagir, c'est vrai, cette homme était très charmant mais elle venait de rompre avec Tyler et ne savait pas si elle devait apprécier la compagnie d'un homme si vite, mais le fait que Tyler ne s'est pas gêné pour la tromper lui rappela que ça pouvait très bien être le moment.

**-Donc, je suis venue te voir pour une raison particulière... **Bredouilla-t-elle

**-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de rentrer pour que l'on discute ?**

**-D'accord, je suis venue pour ça après tout ! **Dit-elle souriante,

**-Je te laisse t'installer dans le salon , je vais me changer et nous préparer du thé."**

Caroline acquiesça et entra dans le couloir principal, Klaus lui montra le chemin vers le salon avant de lui faire un sourire rassurant et elle lui rendit alors son sourire confiant avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers.

* * *

><p>Elle se dirigea vers le salon que Klaus, observant l'immense manoir dans lequel elle était, la propriétaire de la galerie ne lui avait pas menti ! En plus du fait qu'il y ait un grand espace, cette maison était décorée avec goût et soin, le soin d'une femme. Caroline pensa alors que ce Niklaus avait une femme, et que ça devait être sur le tableau, ça lui fit un petit pincement au cœur. Elle se rappela de lui poser la question pour en être sûre. Elle regarda aussi les nombreux accrochés au mur. Il y avait le même coup de pinceau que sur le tableau de la <em>Agora Gallery<em>, c'était lui, elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Toutes ces émotions qu'il mettait rien que dans une peinture, et tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait en regardant ces toiles étaient... époustouflants.

Malgré que ces tableaux soit incroyables, elles étaient beaucoup plus sombres et noirs que celui de la fille aux cheveux blonds. Ces tableaux n'avait aucune trace de luminosité profonde, que de la noirceur intense.

C'est à ce moment là, en pleine concentration sur une des toiles de la pièce que Klaus arriva.

Caroline trop absorbée par ses émotions et à comprendre qu'elle n'entendit pas Klaus entrer dans la pièce. Lui, restait observer son ange, elle était magnifique et égayait la pièce rien qu'en sa présence, et si, finalement, ce tableau n'était pas un hasard ? En tout cas, il pourrait rester l'observer des heures, mais il ne pouvait pas, sinon il passerait pour un psychopathe, même si en quelque sorte, il en est déjà un.

Il posa le tableau du thé silencieusement sur la table du salon et s'approcha de Caroline pour lui murmurer à l'oreille : **« Je vois que tu t'intéresses à mes peintures, même les plus sombres... Mais que penses-tu de revenir au salon, le thé va refroidir... »**

Elle sursauta, elle était tellement captivée qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps elle scrutait cette toile, ni depuis combien Klaus était là, derrière elle. Elle rougit au fait que elle et Klaus soit si proches et qu'il lui ait prononcé cette phrase banale mais qui lui fait ressentir autant de papillons dans son ventre, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avec Tyler.

Klaus avait bien remarqué son rougissement, ce qui le fit sourire de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il décida alors de la taquiner en lui chuchotant encore à l'oreille : **« Le rouge te vas très bien, love, tu sais... ».**

Elle se retourna et le fusilla du regard, même si ce ''compliment'' lui avait plaisir et lui avait permis de détendre.

Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le salon, Klaus était assis en face de Caroline sur un siège.

C'est Klaus qui engagea la conversation cette fois-ci :

« **- Donc tu es venue pour me parler d'une mes toiles que tu as repéré dans la **_**Agora Gallery **_**?**

**-C'est ça Niklaus...**

**-Tout le monde m'appelle Klaus, mais tu peux m'appeler Nik aussi si tu veux**. Personne ne l'appelait Nik, à part sa petite sœur Rebekah et Kol. Pour lui Nik, était l'humain d'il y a un millénaire, il était un frère qui voulait protéger et surtout qui aimait sa famille, il était personne capable d'aimer et d'être aimé. Alors que Klaus était le monstre sanguinaire, rien qu'à entendre son nom, les gens fuyaient, il provoquait la terreur où il allait, voilà comment il se faisait respecter. Il y avait Niklaus, mais c'était surtout Elijah, qui lui détestait toutes sortes de surnoms. Mais pour elle, il ne savait pas. Pour elle, il était plus que Klaus mais serait-il assez à la hauteur pour Nik, malgré son passé ?

**-Comme je disais Nik... **Dit-elle en souriant, ce surnom lui allait très bien alors que Klaus, elle trouva trop abrupte. **C'est ça. Mais je vais commencer mon histoire depuis le début. Je suis ici à New-York pour deux semaines avec mon lycée parce que nous participons à un concours. Le principe est de nous laisser assez en autonomie pour que l'on observe toutes d'arts de New-York : la peinture, la musique, l'architecture, la sculpture... Après cela, nous devons choisir une œuvre qui nous a plu et ensuite, nous devons rédiger un article sur cette œuvre, dire pourquoi elle nous a plu... C'est donc depuis lundi de cette semaine que je découvre New-York, et hier, après t'avoir croisé que j'ai vu une de tes toiles. Elle était absolument magnifique, incroyable, imposante, et surtout indescriptible.** Elle avait un sourire lumineux rien qu'en repensant à cette peinture**. J'ai voulu alors chercher le peintre pour voir qui peut bien avoir autant de talents et je voudrais aussi prendre ton œuvre pour mon projet.**

**-Et bien, cela en fait des choses dans un laps de temps aussi court... Et j'en serais heureux et fier que tu prennes ma peinture pour ton projet, par contre, dans ma vie, j'en ai fait des peintures, pourrais-tu me rappeler laquelle est-ce ?**

**-C'était une femme à la chevelure blonde, de dos. Elle est entourée d'un univers sombre mais elle éclaircit le tableau avec l'intensité lumineuse qui dégage d'elle.**

**-Je vois de laquelle tu parles. Il faut que je t'avoue que je la trouve magnifique moi aussi, c'est donc à la **_**Agora Gallery**_** ? Intéressant.** Ça y est, il l'avait enfin trouvé.

**-Oui, tu ne savais pas où elle était ?**

**-Non, c'est mon grand frère, Elijah qui était allé la déposer.**

**-Oh, je vois... En tout cas, cette toile est un chef d'œuvre, je n'ai jamais vu ni ressenti autant de plaisir, de passion, d'émotions qu'en regardant ton tableau... Elle m'a aidée à passer à une nouvelle étape de ma vie en comprenant certaines choses. Après ce n'est que mon avis...** Klaus la fixait à présent ce qui gênait Caroline qui devint à présent toute rouge et qui dit ses derniers timidement, mais Klaus, lui, pensait comment cette fille pouvait parler de ces peintures avec autant de vivacité, il n'avait jamais vécu ça. C'est vrai, on lui avait dit qu'il avait un don, qu'il était un grand peintre, mais jamais autant de conviction que cette jeune femme.

**-Ça me touche vraiment que ma peinture te fasse ressentir autant de bonnes choses.. **Lui dit-il avec encore et toujours son sourire charmeur avec ses fossettes que très peu de personnes avait pu apercevoir.

**-A présent, avec ton accord j'aimerais te poser des questions sur toi, ton art, ta peinture bien-sûr et ton ressenti, ça ne dérange pas ? **C'est vrai, elle avait bien fait de venir voir Nik, mais dans son article, ce n'était pas précisé de mettre des informations sur l'auteur de l'œuvre, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle voulait en savoir sur lui, sur sa vie, cet homme l'intriguait.

**-Mais avec plaisir, love, toujours pour toi. Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?**

**-Pourquoi pas sur ta peinture et ton ressenti ?** Questionna-t-elle , son sourire faisant ressortir ses deux petites fossettes elle aussi et que Klaus trouvait magnifique. **Premièrement, de quand date ta toile ?**

**-Si tu savais, je l'ai faite la semaine dernière, c'est ma dernière peinture.**

**-Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de temps pour peindre alors !**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça, nous sommes une famille qui ne manque rien, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un travail et je peux me consacrer à une de mes passions la plus importante, qui est la peinture mais tu as dû t'en rendre compte, rien qu'en observant le couloir... **Cette phrase était pleines de sous-entendus et Caroline avait les avait bien compris surtout se remémorant la scène, elle piqua de nouveau un fard.

**-Revenons à nos moutons et parlons du tableau et rien que du tableau si tu veux bien... Est-ce que la jeune femme représentée est un modèle ou une invention?**

**-Tu sais, tu peux me demander explicitement si je suis célibataire.. . **Sa phrase le fit sourire mais n'arrangea pas le rougissement de Caroline.

**-Tu es peut-être attirant mais tu ne peux pas avoir toutes filles et tu peux être que tu ne m'auras pas ! Tu es en mesure de répondre à ma question quand-même ou je m'en vais maintenant ?**

**-C'est bon, j'arrête**. Ça lui plaisait que Caroline est du répondant, personne ne lui répondait jamais comme ça, elle pour le coup et il ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte, était très attirante, pour reprendre ses mots.** Pour reprendre à ta question principale, ce n'est pas un** **modèle, j'ai inventé cette fille, du moins, je le pense. **Caroline nota tout ce que disait consciencieusement Nik dans un petit carnet.

**-Mais pourquoi la faire spécialement blonde ? Un rappel à ta couleur de cheveux ? Par rapport à ton type de femme ou une autre raison ?**

**-Rien de tout ça, je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer cette toile est très profonde et difficile à comprendre. Pour moi, cette fille émane une luminosité qui éclaire toutes les zones sombres qui l'entourent, elle diminue les tâches d'ombres avec la puissance de sa brillance, elle rend ce qui est mauvais, bon. Je la considère comme un ange. **Tout ce que disait Klaus était vrai, en repensant à la peinture, elle voyait comme une évidence.

**-Mais pourquoi peindre ce tableau, comment il t'en est venu l'idée...**

**-Et bien...**

**-Il y a quelqu'un ? Elijah ? Nik ? Rebekah ? **Fit la voix d'un brun. Les deux autres personnes connaissait cette voix. Klaus la connaissait car c'était celle de son petit frère mais Caroline connaissait cette voix pour l'avoir entendue lundi avec Bonnie. C'était la voix d'un certain Kol Mikaelson. A ce moment là, elle venait de comprendre que Nik et Kol avait le même nom de famille donc il devait être de la même famille, pourquoi elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avant, pensa-t-elle.

**-Nous sommes ici cher frère..**. Fit Klaus sur les nerfs. Lui, pensait plutôt que Kol avait de la chance que la jolie blonde soit là sinon il lui aurait arraché le foie pour avoir dérangé son rendez-vous avec Caroline.

**-Nous ? Le grand Nik aurait de la compagnie ?** Dit Kol sarcastiquement

**-Et bien, oui, comme tu peux, une jeune fille qui s'appelle Caroline et venue me voir..** Il était mal à l'aise que son ange voit son petit frère, qui n'était parfois pas très mature, surtout avec lui et surtout quand il était en compagnie d'autres personnes.

-**Caroline ? C'est étrange, ça me rappelle un nom que j'ai entendu il n'y a pas longtemps...** Le benjamin entra alors dans la pièce où était la jeune femme blonde et Klaus et reconnu celle-ci. **Mais on s'est déjà vu non ?** Ajouta-t-il

-**Euh... oui, je suis une amie de Bonnie et j'étais avec elle quand tu l'as rencontrée !**

-**Mais bien-sûr ! Ma douce Bonnie...** Clama Kol rêveur.** Mais je t'ai vue aussi sur un des...**

**-Donc !** Interrompit Klaus, il savait très bien ce que son frère allait dire. Il allait le dénoncer auprès de Caroline qu'il l'avait dessinée, elle serait sûrement partie en courant ! D'ailleurs Caroline avait été surprise de l'interaction de Klaus un peu abrupte mais elle ne dit rien. **Si je comprends bien, vous vous connaissez déjà ?**

-**C'est ça, Bonnie est ma meilleure amie, et on avait vu Kol ensemble, et ils vont très bien ensemble !** Ajouta Caroline souriante

-**Et que fais-tu ici Caroline avec mon grand frère ?**

**-Je suis venue discuter avec lui d'une de ces peintures, pour un projet, mais tu dois en connaître les détails !**

**-Eh oui ! Je vais aider Bonnie et nous sommes nous deux plus attirés par la musique, je lui vais montrer les meilleurs endroits où l'on peut trouver de la musique ! D'ailleurs je vais vous laisser, je vais monter dans ma chambre pour vous laisser un peu d'espace !** Kol partit rapidement et les laissa entre eux, mais il n'oublia pas de faire un clin d'œil à son frère qui lui le fusilla du regard.

**-Je pense que je vais y aller aussi, il se fait tard, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, j'ai passé un très bon moment en ta compagnie et j'espère te revoir bientôt, je te laisse mes coordonnées, ce sera plus simple pour me téléphoner !**Elle lui écrivit son numéro de téléphone sur sa main avec son crayon et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

**-J'aimerais aussi te voir bientôt parce que j'ai passé un très bon moment aussi.** Ils se regardèrent à présent comme si tout autour d'eux avait disparu. Mais c'est Klaus qui coupa leur contact visuel pour embrasser son ange sur la joue avec une douceur extrême, ce qui est unique pou lui ! Rien que ce léger baiser sur la joue, Caroline avait ressenti une fois encore des papillons dans son bas-ventre et les jambes qui ne pouvaient plus la soutenir si ça avait été plus loin !

* * *

><p>Caroline passa le reste de sa journée avec Bonnie et Elena à faire du shopping, se balader... Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir Nik de la tête, elle n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, à leur conversation, au fait qu'il l'ait embrassée sur la joue, qu'il s'est collé tout près d'elle et lui ait chuchoté à l'oreille...<p>

De son côté, Klaus aussi ne pensait qu'à Caroline, la dessinait dans son atelier quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit...

* * *

><p>Quand Caroline et ses deux meilleures amies arrivèrent devant leur chambre d'hôtel, il y avait un papier sur le sol avec marqué d'une écriture soignée '<em>'Caroline Forbes''<em> .

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle ouvra l'enveloppe ; c'était un dessin d'elle en train de faire un sourire doux, chaleureux et lumineux. C'était un dessin magnifique, et elle savait très bien qui avait pu dessiner une telle chose. Elle retourna la feuille et l'auteur de ce dessin avait écris : _« Merci pour ton honnêteté sur ma peinture, j'ai passé une délicieuse matinée avec toi, en espérant te revoir le plus tôt possible. Nik. »_

Son mot la fit sourire et réchauffa son cœur, elle déposa ensuite le dessin sous son oreiller et partit rejoindre Bonnie et Elena.

* * *

><p>C'est déjà la fin...:( Mais après tout, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ! :D<p>

Alors votre avis ? Ça vous plait ? :)

C'est vrai que j'ai eu pleins de doutes concernant ce chapitre et Louise m'a beaucoup aidée d'ailleurs ! J'ai d'ailleurs mis un POV externe pour mieux savoir les sentiments de Klaus et Caroline, peut-être que j'en mettrai d'autres, donc vous en avez pensé quoi ? :)

Et Kol ne vous a pas trop agacé à venir tout déranger ? :p

En tout cas, je sais que le caractère de certains personnages changent un peu, ça vous dérange ou pas ? ;)

Sinon vous avez regardé The Originals et The Vampire Diaries ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ?

Dites moi tout ça dans une review ! :D

Passez une bonne semaine et je vous à la semaine prochaine ! ;D


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Et oui, vous allez me dire que je suis plus tôt que d'habitude, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ça est normal !

En fait, je ne pourrai pas publier la semaine prochaine donc je vous poste le chapitre dès maintenant ! :D

Donc, ne vous attendez pas à en avoir mercredi prochain, mais la semaine d'après, promis oui ! :)

Je vous laisse le chapitre à présent, on se retrouve en bas et réponse aux reviews avant quand même !

**_Elo69 : Merci encore ! Et oui, il passe vraiment bien le courant ! Oui, ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, comme dans la série sauf que moi, Caroline se laisse plus faire ! :) Et bien, tu vas pouvoir le découvrir en bas ! ;)_**

**_Lalichou : Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai, personnellement, j'adore Kol, surtout dans son rôle de petit frère sarcastique ! Je suis déçue aussi que Freya soit du côté de Finn, après ça peut encore changer ! :) Et oui, j'adore le moment dans la série où ça se passe, alors je l'ai mise à ma façon ! ;) Et à découvrir ! Merci encore pour ta review !_**

**_Noominaome : Ola ! Cocotte ! Oui je voulais vraiment faire ressortir les sentiments des deux et c'est le meilleur moyen ! Bah pas de gêne pour lui ! :p Oui, il faut bien parfois, puis ça peut avoir des avantages parfois ! :) Je lui dirai de ta part ! :)_**

**_Ludivine92 : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, comme je l'ai dit, j'ai repris le style du dessin qu'il lui fait dans la série, j'adore vraiment ce passage ! :) Et Kol est toujours comme ça, c'est lui qui doit toujours couper les grands moments ! :p_**

**_Lea Michaelson : Merci, et là voilà, un peu plus tôt que prévu ! :)_**

**_Willoh : Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Kol est Kol ! Il n'y a que lui ! Et oui Klaus n'est pas quelqu'un de timide ! :)_**

**_Toujours un grand merci à Louise pour tout, voilà le chapiiitre ! Et bonne chance à toi et à tout ceux qui passent leur bac blanc ! :D_**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre V :<span>

POV Caroline :

Encore. Et encore, et encore. Je n'arrête pas de regarde constamment le dessin de Nik. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est pour le sortir de mon esprit, même si au début ça marche mais après je repense deux fois plus à lui. Ou alors c'est pour essayer de me souvenir de ce que je ressens rien en regardant son travail, pas pour lui, mais pour sa peinture, enfin, je pense... C'est sûrement ça, après je ne suis pas sûre, beaucoup de choses se bousculent dans ma tête...

Toutes façons, personne sait qu'il m'a donnée un magnifique dessin, c'est notre secret, pour l'instant.

Je ne sais même pas si Kol a prévenu Bonnie que c'était son frère que j'avais rencontré.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui ! Encore et toujours. En plus, cette après-midi, j'ai promis à Bonnie et Elena de leur montrer la toile de la jeune femme de dos, ce qui n'améliore pas l'objectif de penser à lui ! Si je me voyais, je pourrais dire que je suis pathétique ! Je pense à ce peintre constamment, qui est plus vieux que moi, riche, célèbre, séduisant et charmeur et qui je pense ne se rappellera plus de moi dans deux semaines. Je suis sûre que son côté charmant lui a déjà servi plusieurs fois que et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il appelle une fille mon ange, love ou encore sweetheart. Tout se bouscule dans ma tête, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir comme avant. Mais même si je ne le connais pas énormément, j'avais l'impression que parfois, quand il me scrutait ou me parlait, il faisait véritablement attention à moi. Puis, quand son frère est arrivé, il n'était pas pareil, pas autant imprégné dans la conversation. Il faut aussi prendre en compte que c'est son frère, et c'est sûr qu'il ne se comporte pas forcément pareil avec son frère et jeune femme, même moi qui suis fille unique, je le sais.

* * *

><p>Bonnie et Elena n'ont pas fini de préparer alors que moi si. Il faut dire que ça n'a pas été facile de s'endormir à force de penser, de réfléchir, si je peux dire ça, alors je me suis levée plus tôt pour avoir la salle de bain pour moi toute seule, pour prendre mon temps sous une douche bien chaude !<p>

En les attendant je décide de descendre à la réception de l'hôtel pour le découvrir. Je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps depuis que nous sommes arrivés pour le visiter. C'est un grand hôtel luxueux, il y a même une salle de bal près de la réception ! Je m'approche de celle-ci pour l'explorer, j'aime tout ce qui touche à l'organisation, je suis tout de même Miss Mystic Falls !

Sur la porte de la salle de réception il y a une affiche avec écrit MFHS ce qui veut dire Mystic Falls High School. C'est notre lycée. Je m'approche de plus près pour savoir ce qu'il y a écrit dessus :

_Chers élèves de Mystic Falls High School !_

_Pour fêter notre première semaine et notre dernière semaine à New-York,_

_deux bals seront organisés, avec deux thèmes différents,_

_le premier sera les années 20 et le deuxième conte de fée._

_Le premier aura lieu le jeudi soir de la première semaine et le deuxième le samedi de la seconde semaine !_

_Nous espérons vous voir nombreux !_

_Go Timberwolves, go !_

* * *

><p>C'était une très bonne idée qu'avait eu les professeurs, ça permettra de retrouver les élèves que l'on a pas eu l'occasion de voir après une semaine dans les rues de New-York, j'aime beaucoup le concept ! Le problème c'est que le bal est ce soir, et je n'ai ni robe, ni cavalier !<p>

Je m'apprête à rentrer dans ma chambre pour prévenir Bonnie et Elena pour que l'on change le planning de la journée quand j'entends une voix derrière moi : **« Caroline ? »**

Je me retourne même si je reconnais cette voix, c'est celle de Tyler.

Je le regarde et il engage la conversation : «** -Caroline, ça fait longtemps...** Dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux

**-Tyler, ça ne fait que deux jours... Tu vas mieux ?** Je voulais vraiment savoir s'il allait mieux, vu que quand nous avons rompus ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, il était le plus mal de nous deux, alors que c'est lui qui m'a trompée ! Même si j'étais triste au début, c'est sûr je savais au fond de moi que la fin de mon histoire avec Tyler était proche.

**-Merci, je vais mieux, je me remets et j'ai décidé de faire comme toi, j'avance.**

**-Je suis contente pour toi Tyler, et j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te correspondra mieux ! En parlant d'avancer, tu as vu il y a un bal en notre ce soir, tu vas y aller ?**

**-Je pense et toi ?**

**-Je pense aussi y aller aussi même si je suis toute seule, tu sais comme j'aime les bals** ! Fis-je avec un petit rire. **Tu vas y aller Hayley c'est ça ?**

**-Je l'apprécie donc je pense que oui, à moins que ça te dérange, et ça ne je voudrais pas...**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Tyler,tu sortais déjà avec elle avant et maintenant que l'on est séparés, ne t'occupe plus de moi ! Je vais devoir te laisser Tyler, j'ai du shopping à faire ! »**

Cette fois, je pars vraiment vers ma chambre pour retrouver mes deux meilleures amies qui j'espère seront prêtes à présent !

* * *

><p>J'ouvre grand la porte et je commence à parler :<p>

«** - Les filles, je crois qu'on a un changement de plan pour cette après-midi !** Fis-je

**-Hein ?! Mais pourquoi ?** Demanda Bonnie

**-Je viens de voir une affiche qui nous concerne en bas, sur la porte de la salle de bal, vous saviez déjà qu'il y en avait une ? Bref ! Donc cette affiche disait qu'il y avait un bal ce soir pour fêter notre arrivée, même si nous sommes déjà jeudi ! Donc, il faut qu'on se fasse une après-midi shopping pour nous trouver des robes, en plus sur le thème des années 20 !**

**-Quoi ? Un bal ? Et comment ils ont fait pour l'organiser si vite ?** Dis Elena, surprise.

**-Je ne sais pas, donc vous êtes partantes ?** Rajoutai-je heureuse d'y aller à ce bal même si j'étais seule.

**-Mais bien-sûr ! Je vais appeler Damon s'il peut venir, comme ça on ira ensemble** !

**-Et vous pensez que je peux demander à Kol de venir avec moi ? Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait hâte qu'on se voit...** Demanda Bonnie

**-Et vous seriez prêtes à me laisser toute seule** ? Scandai-je

**-Mais non ! Au pire, pour danser tu pourras demander à Matt, il sera d'accord ! En plus, lui aussi est célibataire et il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté avec lui puisque vous vous entendez bien !**

**-D'accord, mais vous resterez quand-même avec moi aussi ?**

**-Promis !** Ont-elles dit en même temps.

**-Vous êtes prêtes pour partir maintenant ?** Elles hochèrent de la tête. **Alors en route ! »**

* * *

><p>Je crois que c'est bien la première fois que je suis fatiguée de faire du shopping ! Je ne suis pas habituée aux grandes rues avec énormément de magasins ! On a bien dû en faire une vingtaine de magasins et aucune de nous trois n'a trouvé de robe ! Pendant ce temps mes deux meilleures amies avaient des nouvelles de Kol et Damon qui avait qu'ils viendraient les chercher devant notre chambre à 20h pile. Mais pour mon cas, ça n'a pas changé, je serais toute seule mais autant être que mal accompagné après tout ! Puis il y aura mes deux meilleures amies avec moi !<p>

Nous passons devant une petite boutique et sa vitrine est joliment préparé avec de beaux vêtements alors nous décidons de rentrer dans la boutique peut-être que nous trouverons enfin nos robes ici !

Je regarde les robes en même temps que Bonnie et Elena ne trouvant rien de spécial quand je tombe sur une robe qui rentre dans le thème et qui est magnifique, je préviens Bonnie et Elena que je vais l'essayer.

Quand je me regarde dans le miroir avec la robe sur moi, je me dis qu'elle est parfaite et que c'est celle qu'il me faut. Cette robe m'arrive aux genoux, elle est serrée en haut et elle se termine en frange. Elle est rouge, d'un rouge puissant et profond qui va très bien avec ma couleur de peau.

Quand les filles viennent me voir,elles me disent qu'elle me va parfaitement et je vois qu'elles aussi ont trouvé leurs robes. Elena, elle, a opté pour une robe blanche ocre, toute simple, à frange, mais qui lui va comme un gant et Bonnie a pris une robe une robe ample, noir et argent qui se termine en franges elle aussi et qui lui va très bien également.

Ça y est nous avions enfin trouvé et acheté nos robes pour ce soir ! Après avoir trouvé des accessoires et des chaussures, nous rentrons nous préparer pour ce soir...

* * *

><p>20 heures pile. On toque à la porte et c'est Bonnie qui va ouvrir pour laisser entrer Kol en costume des années 20, il porte un costume noir avec des touches de gris, ils sont un couple parfaitement accordés ! D'ailleurs, Kol n'est pas venu sans rien, car, il sort de sa poche un magnifique collier en or blanc avec un émeraude en forme de goutte qu'il met autour du cou de Bonnie. Ça y est, elle est à présent parfaite. Elena et moi nous les regardons sans nous faire remarquer pour ne pas les déranger mais nous sourions quand même à ce geste touchant, Bonnie est entre bonnes mains. Après avoir fini de lui mettre le collier, Kol prend la main de Bonnie et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Bonnie acquiesce et nous regarde avant de nous dire qu'elle part avec Kol et que nous la trouverons dans la salle de bal.<p>

5 minutes après leur départ, c'est au tour de Damon de toquer à la porte. Lui n'apporte pas de collier à Elena mais un bouquet de roses blanches. Après qu'Elena est mis les fleurs dans de l'eau, Damon la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse avant de commencer à parler :

«** - Alors Blondie, tu est de nouveau célibataire ?** Dit-il avec un sourire qui s'effaça très vite quand il prit un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Elena.

**-Et oui Damon, c'est la vie ! Mais je vais très bien merci de t'en inquiéter !** Répliquai-je

**-Mais je vois ça... Si tu te sens seule, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un ! Je suis sûr que cette personne sera ravi de jouer le cavalier de substitution !**

**-C'est gentil de ta sollicitude, mais je ne suis pas comment tu étais avant Elena !** Il faut se l'avouer, depuis que Damon est en couple avec Elena, il a beaucoup changé. Avant, c'était un coureur de jupons professionnel, tous les soirs de la semaine avec une nouvelle fille ! Mais Elena lui a appris à aimer, et depuis, il est calme. Son caractère joueur et pénible n'a toujours pas changé, mais il fait des progrès.

**-Bon !** Interrompit Elena. **On y va ?"**

Sur ses paroles, nous descendons vers l'univers des années 20 du bal.

* * *

><p>Je m'ennuie. Ça environ qu'une heure que nous sommes là et je m'ennuie déjà. Certes, la décoration est réussie et en ajoutant la musique on se croirait vraiment dans les années 20 mais je m'ennuie. Bonnie et Elena restent avec Kol et Damon respectivement, ce qui est normal mais je me retrouve toute seule, sans cavalier, sur ma chaise, un verre à la main. Même Tyler est là et s'amuse ! Il est accompagné d'Hayley je pense, ils ont l'air bien ensemble, ils se regardent amoureusement, je n'avais jamais regardé Tyler comme elle le regarde, notre séparation était une bonne chose !<p>

Je regarde aussi Bonnie qui elle aussi est radieuse dans les bras de Kol, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureuse dans les bras d'un homme, et lui aussi a l'air plus qu'heureux ! Tant mieux pour eux et je sens que c'est une histoire qui va durer !

Quand je les vois tous danser, rire, s'amuser à ce bal, je me dis que ma place n'est pas là, je ne sens pas à place ici à m'ennuyer alors que tout le temps passe un bon moment, alors je décide de m'échapper d'ici et de me balader dans les rues de New-York même avec ma tenue tout droit sortie des années 1920 !

Après avoir flâné dans les rues de la Grande Pomme à admirer les peintres qui peignent, les danseurs qui dansent et autres, je m'arrête sur un banc dans Central Park pour profiter du calme qu'il y règne à présent.

* * *

><p><span>POV Klaus :<span>

**« Me voilà coincé pour un moment.** » Pensai-je.

En effet, ma sœur, Rebekah, vient de rentrer de son voyage d'Australie et elle est excitée comme une pile électrique de nous le raconter à Elijah et moi. J'envie Kol à ce moment qui est parti à un bal organisé par le lycée de Bonnie, il était vraiment heureux et avait même pris un collier dans la cave où sont stockées toutes nos affaires de différentes époques. Mais si le lycée de Bonnie organisait un bal Caroline y sera sûrement, sera-t-elle accompagnée, et si oui par qui ? Était-elle célibataire ou un homme l'aimait et l'avait pour lui tout seul. Un sentiment de rage intense m'envahit, pourtant il n'avait aucune raison. Et voilà que maintenant que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées avec un certain ange blond. D'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Rebekah qui était en train de me parler et voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle décida de taper ses mains tout près de mes oreilles, qui était encore plus insupportable quand on est un vampire ! Je la fusille à présent du regard pour m'avoir fait un coup pareil mais à la place de s'excuser, elle aussi me fusilla du regard, elle aimait me provoquer.

Pour montrer que je la battrai toujours à ce jeu là et surtout parce que je n'en pouvais plus de rester dans cette maison, je lui fis un grand sourire et je sortis de la maison en un coup de vent mais je l'entendis quand-même crier **« Niiiiiiiiiiik ! Ce n'est pas fini entre nous deux ! J'aurais ma vengeance !»**. Elle peut toujours essayer mais j'aurais toujours un ou deux coups d'avance sur elle.

* * *

><p>Pour me détendre et penser à autre chose que celle qui hante mes pensées des plus joyeuses aux plus sombres, je décide d'aller admirer le travail d'autres peintres, comme par exemple ceux qui sortent le soir peindre dans les rues.<p>

Une fois non loin de Central Park, un endroit qui est moins peuplé à cette heure là de la soirée, je décide d'y faire une pause et peut-être trouver une victime seule de qui je pourrais me nourrir après l'avoir hypnotisée.

Arrivé dans le parc, je trouve une jeune femme assise sur un banc, seule. Je me rapproche et je distingue certains détails, elle a ses cheveux blonds attachés dans un chignon des années 20 qui va parfaitement avec sa robe à frange rouge sang. Elle a aussi une peau blanche, elle me fait penser à elle, elle qui hante mes pensées et sur qui je me pose tant de questions.

Je me dirige à présent vers elle pour me nourrir de cette jeune femme quand je remarque que ce n'est pas une femme lambda mais bien Caroline qui est trop concentrée dans sa réflexion pour me voir et m'entendre. Même si j'aimerais beaucoup goûter son sang qui a l'air d'être délicieux, je ne l'hypnotiserai pas, quelque chose m'en empêche, peut-être ma conscience ou mon humanité mais je ne peux pas avec elle.

A la place, je prends place à côté d'elle sur le banc et lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille : **« Tu sais, il faut vraiment qu'on arrête de se croiser... »** Cette phrase la fait sortir de sa stupeur pour me regarder. Nos regards ne se quittent plus à présent, ils sont comme aimantés. Je ne sais pas combien de temps dure cet échange mais j'ai l'impression que ce contact avec ces deux yeux bleus purs et envoûtants s'étend sur des heures, aucun de nous n'ose dire un seul mot.

Même si je ne veux pas ressentir ces sensations, je les ressens quand-même, je ne devrais pas rester la fixer comme ça ou ne faire que penser à elle, l'amour rend faible. Je ne peux pourtant pas m'en empêcher, j'ai l'impression d'être lié à elle, j'aimerais la connaître plus en détail, j'aimerais la dessiner encore une fois aussi. C'est elle cette fois-ci qui me sort de ma rêverie :

« **-Nik ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Me demanda-t-elle, confuse

**-Ne t'inquiète pas love, je ne suis pas un sociopathe et je ne suis pas là pour te tuer !** Ironisai-je un peu, je lui mentais un peu, j'avais fait des choses horribles durant les siècles, je l'avoue mais j'avais une raison, protéger ma famille. **Tu n'es pas au bal ?**

**-Comme tu peux le voir, non. En fait, j'y suis allée mais j'étais toute seule, sans cavalier et je m'ennuyais donc je suis partie !** Elle n'était pas en couple. Je sentais un poids se libérer en moi.

**-Oh, et bien je pourrais te tenir compagnie si tu le souhaites, moi aussi je suis tout seul ce soir...** Fis-je avec un sourire charmeur.

**-Oui vas-y ! Ne allons pouvoir reprendre notre conversation d'hier !**

**-Et si nous changions de sujet ?** Je ne voulais plus parler de moi ni de mes peintures, je voulais parler d'elle. Elle me lança d'ailleurs un regard rempli de défi avant de me répondre.

**-Si tu veux... Et tu veux qu'on parle de quoi ?**

**-J'aimerais qu'on parle de toi. De tes espoirs, de tes rêves. De tout ce que tu attends de la vie.**

**-Que ce soit bien clair, je suis trop intelligente pour me laisser séduire par toi.** Je ne sais pas si elle était sérieuse ou je ne sais si elle se essayait de se convaincre elle ou de me convaincre moi, mais le fait qu'elle me réponde comme personne ne le fait et qu'elle ait de la réparti me plaît encore plus, cette fille est vraiment incroyable.

**-C'est ce qui me plaît**. Fis-je mon sourire où l'on voit le plus mes fossettes. »

Sur ce, nous passions une bonne soirée de la soirée tous les deux assis sur un banc à discuter, se connaître mieux l'un l'autre. J'avais appris pleins de choses à son sujet notamment qu'elle était fille unique et qu'elle admirait Marilyn Monroe pour sa beauté et sa force. Je l'avais rencontré et c'est vrai qu'elle était belle, mais pas autant que mon ange qui était assise à côté de moi. Elle aussi avait appris certaines choses sur mes goûts, je crois que c'est l'une ds rares fois en mille ans d'existence que je me dévoile autant devant quelqu'un. Nous avions aussi ri, ce que est aussi une chose très rare chez moi, je n'étais pas confiant en m'amusant alors qu'elle, son rire était comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

Un peu de temps après, j'ai vu Caroline grelotter, elle devait avoir froid, elle n'avait aucune veste et puisque j'étais un vampire je ne ressentais pas la fraîcheur de l'air. Je pris alors ma veste en cuir et je déposais sur ses petites épaules gelées, elle me remercia en me faisant un grand sourire, un magnifique sourire.

Alors que la soirée était bien entamée, Caroline m'annonça qu'il se fait tard et qu'elle devait rentrer à son hôtel, je lui dis que j'allais renter avec elle, je pourrai comme ça récupérer de ce bal.

En arrivant devant sa chambre, nous entendons du bruit de sa chambre, ses deux colocataires étaient rentrés. Elle commença à enlever ma veste de ses épaules quand je lui dis qu'elle pouvait la garder, j'en avais pleins d'autres et comme ça, elle pensera à moi en voyant ma veste !

Avant de la quitter je lui murmura tout près de son oreille, ce qui lui donna des frissons et son cœur battre de plus en plus que j'entendis avec ma super ouïe : «** A très bientôt, love... »**

Je le embrassais aussi tendrement la joue avant de partir en un coup de vent la laissant seul sur le porche.

* * *

><p><span>POV Bonnie :<span>

Cette soirée avait été absolument magique. Tout s'était déroulé à la perfection. Tout d'abord, Kol est arrivé dans son costume des années qui lui allait très bien et il avait pensé à me rapporter un cadeau : un pendentif en or blanc avec un émeraude. Ce collier était magnifique et je le porterai souvent, je ne l'oublierai jamais comme ça ! Ensuite, nous avons passé la soirée à danser ensemble, à parler, à rire. Par moment nous allions avec Caroline, Damon et Elena mais assez vite nous avons perdu Caroline, c'est sûr que ça devait être long pour elle, j'espère qu'elle est en sécurité où elle est.

Peu à peu, les élèves sont partis et à la fin, il ne restait que Kol et moi. Nous sommes restés tous les deux, dans notre bulle encore un bon moment à danser tous les deux, les yeux dans les yeux.

Puis à un moment, Kol s'est rapproché de mon visage, tout en continuant de me regarder avec ses yeux profonds noisettes qui eux fixent ma bouche et lentement mais tendrement, nous nous embrassons. Ce baiser est parfait, d'ailleurs il se transforme de plus en plus en baiser passionné !

Nous nous arrêtons pour récupérer notre souffle avant que Kol ne me dise que cette soirée a été parfaite et le baiser divin mais qu'il veut me laisser sur cette touche de plaisir et qu'il attendait notre rendez-vous de demain avec impatience.

Sur ce, je monte dans ma chambre avec des étoiles dans les yeux... Dans la chambre, Elena est là et m'attend et me demande comment s'est passé ma soirée et je lui réponds que je lui raconterai quand Caroline sera là.

Cette dernière revient peu de temps après, avec l'esprit ailleurs et une veste en cuir qui ne lui appartient pas sur ses épaule, je pense que je ne suis pas la seule qui ait passé une bonne soirée, même si elle ce n'était pas au bal !

Je passe avec une main devant le visage pensif de Caroline en lui parlant :

« **- Caroline... Caroline ! Allô la terre ?**

-**Hein ?! Bonnie ! F**it la concernée souriant en me voyant

**-Tu étais où ? On s'est inquiétées ! Et d'où vient la veste que tu as avec toi ?** Demanda Elena

**-Désolée les filles, mais je m'ennuyais toute seule et vous aviez l'air heureuse alors je suis partie faire un tour, quand j'ai rencontré le peintre de la toile que je dois vous montrer, Nik, et vu qu'il se faisait froid, il m'a donné sa veste. Voilà tout ! Mais toi, ton rendez-vous Bonnie ?**

- **C'est que tu nous dis pas tout...** Dis-je en lassant un regard pleins de sous-entendus, c'était une histoire à surveiller. E**t un des meilleurs de ma vie, Kol est charmant, drôle, passionné, surtout dans ses baisers..**. Fis-je pleine de sous-entendus et sûrement rougissante

**- Vous vous êtes embrassés ?** Clamèrent en synchronisation parfaite mes deux meilleures amies

-** Oui et c'était... ouah... incroyable ! Je le revois demain et j'ai très hâte !**

-** N'oublie pas de tout nous raconter hein ?!** Exigea Caroline

-** Non ! Bon ! Il serait peut-être temps de se coucher** ! »

Après nous être mises en pyjama et être passées dans la salle de bain, nous allons toutes les trois dans nos lits mais je remarque que Caroline n'a pas pris la peine d'enlever la veste en cuir pour dormir, c'est une histoire à suivre de vraiment très près...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, déjà fini... :

Alors vous pensez quoi des idées des bals ? De la veste et de l'arrivée de Damon et du bisou Kennett ? Laissez une review ! :D

J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, sur ce je vous dit à bientôt !

Passez une bonne semaine ! :)

Passez une bonne semaine !


	7. Chapitre 6

Coucou mes petits lecteurs ! Et oui, aujourd'hui je reviens avec un chapitre tout neuf ! Ça m'avait fait bizarre de pas publier la semaine dernière, heureusement, on reprend les bonnes habitudes ! :D

Dans ce passage, il y a une personne que vous attendez je crois, je vous laisse découvrir ça ! ;)

Avant que je vous laisse tranquille, réponses aux reviews et je voudrais rajouter, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir votre avis, de savoir si vous voulez qu'ils se passent des choses en particulier etc... ;)

_**Elo69 : Merci beaucoup ! Merci, j'ai vraiment essayé de faire qu'on sente **_**_l'atmosphère romantique entre eux et aussi en rajoutant quelques citations Klaroline ! ;)_**

_**Lalichou : Et ouii ! Deux très beaux couples ! Et voilà un chapitre Rebekah, qui est en forme aujourd'hui ! :)**_

_**Noominaome : Hii ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu dis et je suis ravis de voir que tu es comblée ! ;) Et oui, il sera aussi doux qu'un agneau je suppose ! :p C'est gentil, j'aime aussi beaucoup le Kennett même si je préfère largement le Klaroline ! Ce chapitre contient quand-même du Kennett mais t'inquiète, des chapitres pleins de Klaroline sont à venir ! :)**_

_**Ludivine92 : Salut ! Et oui, je me suis dis, dans la série il y a toujours pleins de bals, alors pourquoi pas dans ma fic ? ;) Comme tu dis, Tyler c'est fini, il faut avancer et quoi de mieux qu'avec un certain blond ? :) Je suis contente que ça tait plu ! :)**_

_**SweetyK : Merci beaucoup ! :)**_

_**Lea Michaelson : C'est gentil et bien elle est là ! ;)**_

_**Willoh : Hey ! Et oui plusieurs couples différents dans l'ancien chapitre ! Celui ci il y aura peu de Klaroline, juste des insinuations mais du Kennett et un peu d'un nouveau couple que je te laisse découvrir ! J'avais pensé à ça, qu'il vienne au bal mais je me suis dis que ça faisait un peu psychopathe :p Merci d'avoir laissé une nouvelle review c'est gentil ! :)**_

_**Camelia Bella : Alors oui, je pense qu'à un moment donné il va apparaître mais pour l'instant il n'est pas encore là ! :)**_

_**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Coucou ! Et oui cette fois-ci je te réponds pas par PM ! :) Merci beaucoup ! Pour les tenues oui, au début je voulais changer mais quand j'ai revu l'épisode j'ai laissé les mêmes tenues, elles étaient parfaites ;) Et bien, je pense que tu vas être aux anges, voici un chapitre avec une grande présence de Rebekah ! Je suis contente que les scènes des couples t'ont plu ! :) **_

**_Je voudrais rajouter un petit mot bien-sûr, un grand, énorme, gigantesque merci à Louise qui me soutient et qui m'aide énormément ! :D_**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

POV Caroline :

Cette nuit j'avais enfin réussi à dormir depuis plusieurs jours, et la raison était assez évidente : la veste de Nik. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais inconsciemment, son odeur qui était partout sur la veste en question réussissait à me calmer et à m'apaiser. Ce matin, je me sentais donc plus légère.

Je remarque aussi que je suis seule dans la chambre. J'allume alors mon téléphone pour voir si Bonnie et Elena m'ont prévenue qu'elles partaient.

En effet, j'ai reçu deux nouveaux messages : Elena me prévient qu'elle va passer sa journée et sa soirée avec Damon vu qu'il ne sera bientôt plus là, et Bonnie m'envoie qu'elle retrouve Kol cet après-midi mais qu'elle aimerait profiter de sa matinée pour trouver elle aussi des endroits remplis de musique à faire découvrir à Kol. Je me retrouve alors seule aujourd'hui. D'un côté, je vais pouvoir me reposer, appeler ma mère pour prendre de ses nouvelles et surtout essayer d'avancer sur mon travail pour le lycée, comme ça, ce soir je serai disponible pour passer une soirée avec Bonnie et savoir tout, absolument tout ce qui s'est durant leur rendez-vous !

Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle ne sera pas la seule à devoir raconter son moment avec un des frères Mikaelson car je suis sûre qu'elle veut des informations de ma soirée d'hier avec l'homme mystère qui m'a donné sa veste hier...

* * *

><p>Pour l'instant, je décide d'appeler ma mère et celle-ci me après la troisième sonnerie :<p>

«**-Bonjour maman !**

**-Caroline ! Ça fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout se passe bien à New-York ?**

**-Si tu savais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis partie...**

**-Tout se passe bien ma chérie ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter...**

**-Je vais bien mais j'ai appris peu de temps que nous soyons arrivés que Tyler me trompait, mais je vais bien maman !** La rassurai-je, ma mère n'avait vraiment jamais aimé Tyler surtout à cause de sa famille , alors si là il m'avait trompée ! **C'est même moi qui ais décidé que tout s'arrête entre nous, lui voulait nous donner une autre chance mais je ne voulais plus...**

**-Ma chérie, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette histoire, tu peux croire que dès que tu seras rentrée, j'aurai une discussion avec Tyler, et des pas des plus amicales** ! Sur ses paroles, j'éclatais de rire, ma mère ne s'occupait pas si souvent de moi à cause de son travail, mais quand elle s'occupait de moi et surtout quand il s'agissait des garçons, elle n'était pas des plus tendres !

**-Tout va bien maman, tout se passe bien ! Bonnie a d'ailleurs rencontré un jeune homme et ils sont censés se voir cette après-midi et comme tu dois savoir, Damon est venu voir Elena !** Ma mère et Damon s'entendaient bien, ils faisaient tous les deux parti du conseil des fondateurs de notre ville et ils discutaient des problèmes de cette ville ensemble, même si Damon ne fait pas parti de la police.** Et toi de ton côté ? Tout se passe bien à Mystic Falls ?**

**-Oui, tu sais, depuis que tu es partie tout est bien calme à la maison, tu me manques ma chérie...** Ce n'était pas souvent que ma mère se confiait comme ça, elle n'était pas démonstrative mais là, c'était la première fois que je partais loin du cocon familial.

**-Toi aussi tu me manques maman, je t'aime et surtout prend soin de toi** ! Fis-je avec une voix nouée d'émotions.

**-Moi aussi je t'aime et prend soin de toi aussi et à bientôt !»**

Sur ce, je coupais la conversation avant que mes larmes ne se mettent à couler. Le fait que ma mère me dise ''Je t'aime !'' ou encore ''Tu me manques !'' peut sembler anodin, mais tellement c'est rare que ça me touche et que mes larmes sont à la limite de tomber.

Pour me remonter le moral, je serre un peu plus la veste de mon peintre sur moi pour sentir son odeur réconfortante.

* * *

><p><span>POV Rebekah :<span>

Ça ne fait à peine un jour que je suis rentrée et Nik commence déjà à me pourrir la vie ! Je ne supporte plus ça ! Pourtant, en partant en Australie j'avais pris de recul et ça m'avait fait un bien fou ! Surtout que je n'étais pas seule, mais avec Stefan, mon âme sœur. Voilà pourquoi ces vacances avaient été aussi parfaites, un mois à faire le tour de l'Australie avec la personne que j'aime et qui m'aime, à découvrir un nouveau paysage, à profiter des plaisirs de la vie et des conditions de vampire... Évidemment, mes frères n'étaient pas au courant que j'étais partie avec Stefan ni que j'étais en couple, sinon Stefan ne serait plus de ce monde ! On va dire, que mes frères avait un problème avec le fait qu'un homme s'intéresse à moi et par contre, eux, se croyait tout permis avec les femmes ! Ça avait le don de m'énerver surtout que Stefan était le seul homme avec qui je voulais passer l'éternité à présent, je n'avais jamais ressenti des sentiments aussi forts envers quelqu'un. Nous nous étions rencontrés dans les années 20 et ça avait été le coup de foudre. Malheureusement, mon frère Nik avait tout gâché et avait menacé Stefan de ne plus s'approcher de moi.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la première fois que mon frère m'empêchait de vivre une histoire d'amour, c'était arrivé avec Marcel, un de ses plus proches amis, ce qui avait mis mon frère encore plus en colère.. Pourtant avec Stefan, nous nous séparâmes pour duper mon frère mais depuis les années 20, nous sommes clandestinement en couple. Ce côté caché avait un attrait excitant mais à force, je ne voulais plus me cacher et inventer des voyages et des excuses envers mes frères, surtout mon hybride de frère.

Et là, ça avait été la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Nik me poussait dans mes retranchements, j'avais décidé de me venger de lui, de trouver un de ses secrets inavouables, de le faire souffrir comme il l'a fait avec moi puis quand il sera au plus bas, je lui annoncerai pour moi et Stefan, de quoi le mettre plus à terre pour qu'il comprenne et ensuite, nous serons à égalité !

* * *

><p>Avant de mettre mon plan à exécution et savoir ce que j'ai manqué, je vais voir mon petit frère, lui me dira tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est une vraie commère ! De plus, Kol n'était pas là hier à cause d'un bal... Il faut aussi que j'en apprenne plus à ce sujet...Kol ? A un bal ? Et avec une fille ?! Trop d'irréalités dans cette phrase !<p>

Je toque alors à sa porte, il doit encore dormir à cette heure... Voyant qu'il ne viendra m'ouvrir je roule des yeux et je vais chercher quelque chose qui le fera se lever : un sceau d'eau glacé ? Ça ne servirait à rien, les vampires ne ressentent plus les températures... Un sceau de verveine ? C'est le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne me parle pas ! Un sceau de sang alors ? Ça tâcherait le draps et surtout pas lui qui les nettoierait ensuite... De la musique ? Parfait ! Il sera de bonne humeur pour parler ! Je prends quand-même avec moi une poche de son sang préféré, du O positif.

J'entre alors doucement dans sa chambre avec ma poche de sang et une des chansons d'un de ses artistes préférés, Stevie Wonder. C'est là que mon petit frère commence à émerger, enfin !

«** -Rebekah ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Me demande-t-il avec une voix endormie, la même que quand on était petits et insouciants.

**-Et bien enfin ! La belle au bois dormant se lève, c'est pas trop tôt !**

-**Je vois que tu es en forme Rebekah, tu sors déjà tes griffes à peine rentrée ! Même pas de ''Kol ! Mon frère préféré que j'aime le plus au monde, tu m'as manqué !'' ? Tu me touches en plein cœur là !** Dit-il en mimant une souffrance horrible avec sa main sur son cœur.

-**C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? On peut parler ? Tiens, au fait, je t'ai rapporté une poche de sang, du O positif, ton préféré, je suis plutôt sympa non ?**

**-Mouais... Ça cache quelque chose... Tu veux quoi Rebekah ?**

**-Rien en particulier, juste discuter avec mon frère préféré...** Dis-je avec un air innocent.

-**Juste ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ?** Fit-il, suspicieux, s'il savait mes plans !

**-Rien, je te le promets ! Donc, il s'est passé des choses intéressantes durant mon absence ?**

**-Et bien oui ! T'as raté de ces trucs !** Expliqua-t-il, avec cette fois-ci son air de commère

**-Vas-y ! Raconte !** Peut-être qu'il y aura une information intéressante concernant Nik, et pas seulement le fait que Kol ait acheté des nouveaux disques ou découvert des nouveaux groupes, comme d'habitude...

**-Et bien, j'ai rencontré une magnifique jeune femme, je la vois cette après-midi d'ailleurs, nous avons les mêmes goûts musicaux et elle impressionnante, passionnante, charmante...**

**-Bref ! Tu es amoureux ! Et puis j'ai peur que tu sois à court de mots finissant par ''ante'' !** Me moquai-je de lui en le coupant dans son déroulement d'adjectifs concernant cette jeune femme. Au moins à présent, j'étais sûre que tous les membres de ma famille ont la capacité de tomber amoureux, à part Nik ; Elijah avec Katherine dont il est encore fou amoureux même s'il ne peut pas être avec elle, à cause de qui ? Nik, comme d'habitude ! Kol avec cette jeune femme et moi, avec Stefan.

**-Donc ! Je peux continuer ou je te montre la sortie ?** Dit-il calmement même s'il commençait à s'énerver.

**-Non continue, je ne dis plus rien...**

**-Merci, sinon Elijah a acheté un nouveau costume, il est pas mal, il est plutôt dans les tons gris foncé...**

**-Abrège Kol ! Je ne veux pas savoir si Elijah a acheté un nouveau costume ou ce qu'il a mangé au petit-déjeuner, je veux les trucs importants !**

**-Tu veux des trucs importants ? Et bien tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Donc, j'ai rencontré Bonnie, la fille dont je te parle depuis tout à l'heure dans un café et elle était avec une de ses amies, Caroline. Elles sont là à l'occasion d'un projet avec leur lycée.** Je commençais à m'impatienter et j'étais prête à lui répliquer une pique quand il me coupa. **Laisse moi finir ! J'y viens, ne sois pas impatiente Bekah ! Comme je disais, j'ai revu son amie et tu sais où et surtout avec qui ? Et bien, il s'agit de notre maison avec un de nos très cher frère...**

**-Elijah ?**

**-Non ! Klaus ! Pourquoi Elijah ?**

**-Pourquoi Klaus ?**

**-Laisse tomber... Et je l'avais vu aussi sur un des dessins de Nik avant, coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas...** Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Donc, notre frère, le sans cœur, s'intéresserait à une fille, en tout cas assez pour la dessiner ? Intéressant...

**-Et tu sais pourquoi elle était venue ?**

**-Pour parler de ses peintures apparemment, après la suite, je ne la connais pas...**

**-Merci Kol, c'est parfois bénéfique de parler avec toi petit frère ! Je te laisse, et bonne chance avec Bonnie !** Je voulais quand même être gentille avec mon petit frère Kol, il m'avait quand-même pas mal aidée dans mes plans et puis il faut dire qu'il lui faut de la chance pour sortir avec une fille...

* * *

><p>Je vais à présent dans ma chambre après cette discussion très intéressante avec mon frère. Alors Nik aurait montrer de l'affection pour une fille ? Lui qui pense que l'amour est une faiblesse et qui ne pense qu'au pouvoir ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Enfin, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour moi, j'ai peut-être enfin trouvé un moyen de l'atteindre ou au moins de lui faire comprendre que l'amour ne rend pas faible, mais fort et surtout qu'on ne peut pas l'empêcher, c'est ça que j'essaie de lui faire comprendre.<p>

Ça y est j'avais enfin l'idée parfaite. Déjà, il faut que je rencontre cette fille pour voir de quoi elle a l'air, lui parler et deviner quels sentiments elle peut bien avoir pour mon frère, ensuite, je laisserai faire la nature entre elle et mon hybride de frère pour voir comment évolue leur relation. Ensuite, soit elle ne compte pas pour mon frère et je la laisserai vivre sa vie de petite humaine en paix, soit leur relation devient plus importante et mon frère se rend compte qu'il ressent des sentiments à mon avis dans son cas inconnus envers Caroline. Et c'est là que je rentre en scène pour cette fois-ci lui faire éprouver la peine, la souffrance et le supplice de ne pas être avec l'être aimé. Ce plan avait un côté assez pervers mais dans un sens, il pourrait être bénéfique pour mon frère s'il était amoureux, pour pouvoir exprimer ses sentiments.

* * *

><p>C'est donc avec mon idée en tête que j'essaie de trouver le plus de renseignements possible sur une certaine Caroline qui serait à New-York avec son lycée.<p>

J'avais enfin trouvé après une heure et demie de recherche l'adresse de l'hôtel de Caroline et j'étais à présent devant sa chambre. Avant de toquer, je prends une grande inspiration, est-ce que je suis prête à mettre mon plan à exécution ? De faire souffrir mon frère autant qu'il m'a fait souffrir ? Je pense que oui. Je vérifie avant de toquer s'il y a bien quelqu'un dans la chambre avec mon ouïe vampirique. J'entends quelqu'un taper sur un ordinateur, bon signe. Je me décide alors à toquer et c'est une jolie blonde avec un grand sourire qui vient m'ouvrir et c'est elle qui commence à parler en première : «**- Oh, bonjour ! Je peux vous aider ?** Me dit-elle

-**Je pense que oui, est-ce que vous connaissez une certaine Caroline ?**

**-Oui, c'est moi, Caroline Forbes, je peux vous aider ?** Alors c'était elle ? C'est vrai, elle était plutôt jolie avec son côté angélique et lumineuse, elle avait l'air d'être l'opposé de mon frère car elle souriait et semblait très gentille, mais après tout, les opposés s'attirent !

**-Rebekah Mikaelson**. Me présentai-je. **Je suis la sœurs de Nik et de Kol**.

-**Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient une sœur, enchantée !**

**-Eh oui ! Nous sommes une famille nombreuse ! Je suis désolée de venir te déranger, j'ai entendu que mon petit frère Kol intéressait à ton amie Bonnie et que mon autre frère et toi parliez peinture , donc je voulais venir te rencontrer, on pourrait apprendre à se connaître nous aussi !** Lui souriais-je, malgré mon désir de vengeance et après qu'il soit assouvi, peut-être que nous pourrions être amies, la jeune femme blonde en face de moi avait l'air très sympathique et amicale...

**-Oui avec plaisir ! Entre !** »

* * *

><p>J'avais passé une très bonne après-midi, la compagnie de Caroline était très agréable, nous avons même remarqué que nous avions pleins de points communs, notamment en mode, en musique, en séries mais surtout par notre petit côté rebelle et insolent ! Elle avait aussi un côté tellement angélique, doux et gentil, pas étonnant que Nik soit attiré par elle ! Contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas ces qualités, à moins de bien me connaître, comme Stefan, je peux être gentille.<p>

A un moment de la conversation, j'ai parlé de Nik pour voir sa réaction et elle a réagi de la façon dont je le pensais ; elle a d'abord rougi puis elle a bredouillé quelques mots disant qu'elle aimait sa compagnie et qu'elle aimait beaucoup son art. J'avais décidé d'arrêter de parler de mon frère après ça pour ne pas la faire rougir plus et parce que j'avais assez d'éléments, ces deux-là s'appréciaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le montrer ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'une fois que ma vengeance sera finie, elle voudra bien que l'on soit amies car c'est vraiment une personne avec qui je m'entends bien et j'espère que je serai à la hauteur comme amie, car je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'amis, à part Stefan. J'espère aussi qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop pour m'être servie d'elle aussi, mais au grands mots, les grands moyens !

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, j'annonçais à Caroline que je devais partir et sans que je m'y attende, elle me prit dans ses bras en me disant à bientôt. Sur le coup, j'étais choquée, peu de personne me prenaient dans leurs bras, mais je lui rendis son câlin en lui disant au revoir à mon tour.

Sur le chemin pour rentrer au manoir, je pensais alors comment organiser ma vengeance en faisant le moins de dégâts possibles envers Caroline, même si je pense qu'au début, émotionnellement parlant, elle sera secouée mais je ne compte en aucun cas la blesser physiquement.

* * *

><p><span>POV Bonnie :<span>

Ça y est, j'étais en route pour mon premier rendez-vous avec Kol. Bon, hier il y a eu le bal mais ce n'était pas un rendez-vous où on avait vraiment parlé, ni découvert l'un l'autre, mais grâce à cette soirée nous avions échangé notre premier baiser et ce baiser avait été magique. Je suis excitée de ce premier vrai rendez-vous, et pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête comme il allait bien pouvoir m'emmener. En plus, ce matin je m'étais levée tôt pour passer ma matinée à moi aussi chercher des endroits pleins de bonne musique à lui faire écouter et lui faire peut-être découvrir s'il ne connaissait pas les endroits que j'avais noté avant... J'étais tellement concentrée à retenir les adresses des lieux que j'avais trouvé ce matin que je n'avais remarqué que Kol s'était placé derrière moi pour me faire un bisou dans le cou et pour me murmurer à l'oreille avec sa voix rauque : **«Bonjour belle inconnue...»**. Je me retourne alors en lui souriant et de lui dire avant de l'embrasser tendrement : **«Bonjour à vous aussi bel inconnu...».**

Sur ce, nous partîmes, bras dessus, bras dessous, explorer les rues de New-York en commençant par l'itinéraire de Kol.

* * *

><p>Je crois que mon endroit préféré a été le quatrième de son itinéraire, car j'avais passé le meilleur des moments dedans ! Déjà, il y avait de la très bonne musique, du jazz assez rythmé parce qu'il il faut dire que New -York est connu pour son ambiance jazzy ! Ensuite, Kol et moi avions encore dansé, se faisant bercer par la douce mélodie, nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, j'avais ma tête sur son épaule et lui sa main au creux de mon dos, rien ne pouvait être parfait. Pour finir, nous étions restés à une table, sirotant un verre en discutant et rigolant de choses et d'autres. Grâce à ça, j'avais pu découvrir une autre facette de Kol, son côté petit garçon et ce petit côté était absolument adorable, surtout quand il fait sa tête de chien battu ! J'avais aussi remarqué son côté farceur que je n'avais pas vu avant , cet homme était définitivement une source de découverte !<p>

Soudain, pendant que nous étions encore à notre table, il prit un air assez sérieux, je crois qu'il a quelque chose à m'annoncer, c'est pourquoi j'engage la conversation sur sa tête :

«**-Ça va Kol ? Tu fais une tête très sérieuse qui ne te va pas du tout !** Plaisantai-je

**-C'est vrai, mes sourires sont toujours mieux ! Mais là c'est d'un sujet dont je dois te parler...**

**-Vas-y, je suis prête à encaisser... Tu n'es pas aussi charmant c'est ça ?** Fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

**-J'ai bien peur que si ! En fait, tu te rappelles que je t'avais parlée que j'avais 2 frères et 1 sœur ?**

**-Oui je m'en souviens pourquoi ?**

**-Et bien, mon frère Nik...**

**-Nik ? Ça me dit quelque chose...**

**-Caroline a dû sûrement t'en parler mais Nik est peintre et je sais qu'ils se sont vus avec Caroline...** Me dit-il avec un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

**-Tu veux dire que le peintre dont Caroline nous parle, celui qui fait qu'elle est constamment dans la lune et qu'elle ait gardé sa veste pour dormir hier est ton frère ? Et bien je vois que le charme des Mikaelson touche particulièrement les lycéennes de Mystic Falls High School !**

**-Que veux-tu, c'est dans gênes ! Et je ne savais que Caroline ressentait ces choses pour mon frère, en tout cas, lui, ce qui est très rare dans son cas semble aussi réceptif avec Caroline !**

**-Il faut que j'en touche deux mots à Caroline !** M'exclamai-je avec un sourire suggestif, peut-être que je ne suis pas seule à avoir trouvé l'amour à New-York et chez les Mikaelson ! Je profiterai de ma soirée seule avec elle pour en parler.

-**Je dirai aussi ce que tu m'as dit à mon frère, il sera ravi je pense, même s'il ne le montrera pas !**

**-J'aimerais rencontrer ton frère, pour voir à quoi ressemble ta famille mais aussi je voudrais voir à qui Caroline apporte tant d'intérêts... Tu penses que ça serait possible ?**

**-Je vais m'arranger avec lui, en plus voir la tête de mon frère s'il te voit avec Caroline, je ne raterai pas pour rien au monde !**

**-Parfait, tu pourrais t'arranger qu'il soit à la galerie où est exposée la toile dont Caroline nous a parlé pour 15h environ ?**

**-C'est comme si c'était fait ! Et si nous continuions notre tour de New-York Miss Bennett ?** Me demanda-t-il en me prenant la main.

**-Mais avec plaisir Monsieur Mikaelson ! »**

* * *

><p><span>POV Kol :<span>

Mon après-midi s'était très bien passée, je n'avais jamais aimé New-York avant ce jour ! Elle avait été enchantée par tous les coins de New-York que je lui avais fait découvrir et moi-même, grâce à elle, j'avais découvert de nouveaux lieux remplis de musique. Nous avions passé l'après-midi à rire, à danser, à profiter des plaisirs de la vie. Je ne verrai plus New-York de la même façon à présent. Je ne verrai plus cette métropole comme un endroit où moi et ma famille restons pour une décennie pour prendre la direction d'une nouvelle maison, non, je verrai cette ville où j'ai rencontré l'amour que j'attends depuis un millénaire, l'amour qui me fait sentir heureux, qui me donne envie de me dépasser et qui me remet dans le droit chemin. Bientôt, je dirai à Bonnie que je suis un vampire et qu'elle est une sorcière, je veux qu'elle sache parce que je ne veux rien lui cacher et je veux vivre avec elle, commencer une nouvelle vie avec elle en étant sûr qu'elle accepte ma condition de vampire et sa condition de sorcière.

* * *

><p>C'est avec tous ces projets dans la tête que je rentre à la maison. A peine je rentre dans notre grand demeure que j'entends des bruits de pinceau dans le salon, ça tombe bien, je vais pouvoir parler à Nik !<p>

«-** Caroline n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?** Demandai-je, en étouffant un rire

**-Ce n'est pas tes affaires mon frère**. Me répondit-il avec un ton cassant

**-Et bien, à ce sujet, je crois que si car j'ai des informations pour toi...** Cette phrase avait permis à mon frère de se tourner vers moi, je commençais à l'intéresser.

**-Continue...**

**-Cette après-midi j'ai vu Bonnie, et il s'agit de la meilleure amie de Caroline... Et on peut dire que la jolie blonde est déstabilisé par le charme Mikaelson** ! Nik fit alors un petit sourire, même s'il s'agissait d'un sourire victorieux.

-**Tu m'intéresses...**

**-Ça fait quelques jours que Caroline est dans la lune et surtout, elle a gardé un souvenir de toi toute la nuit dernière... Je peux aussi rajouter que tu ferais bien te passer demain vers 15h à une certaine galerie, on sait jamais, tu croiseras peut-être quelqu'un que tu connais...** J'accompagnai mon commentaire avec un clin d'œil.

**-Et bien, je prends ça en note, merci Kol**. Il sera quand-même bien surpris demain en voyant qu'elle ne sera pas seule, mais accompagnée de sa meilleure amie qui va lui poser des tas de questions, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

Après cela, je pars dans ma chambre pour me reposer de cette grande journée !

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que en tout cas ce chapitre vous a plu ! :)<p>

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! ;)

Je voudrais aussi pour finir remercier tous ceux qui me lisent, qui laissent des commentaires, qui suivent ou mettent en favoris ma fiction, merci beaucoup à vous tous, je suis la plus heureuse des auteures ! ;)

A bientôt et passez une bonne semaine ! :)


	8. Chapitre 7

Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi qui va lire ceci ! Un chapitre tout neuf pour vous ! Même si je devrais dire sept plutôt !

Ok ma blague était nul ! :p

Comme je disais un nouveau chapitre car on est mercredi ! Mais avant ça les réponses aux reviews et je voudrais aussi dire un message :

Donc voilà, je remercie toutes vos mises en favorites, vos follows et vos reviews mais je voudrais insister sur le fait de laisser des reviews. C'est très important pour moi -et je pense aussi à tous les auteurs en général- de recevoir vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ça me permet de savoir ce que vous aimez, ce que vous voulez qu'ils se passent, si vous voulez que je rajoute des choses qui vous tiennent à cœur etc... Je voudrais aussi rajouter que vos reviews me font écrire de plus gros chapitres, me donnent envie de me dépasser, lire vos avis est l'une des choses que je préfère quand je publie ou j'écris ! Donc n'hésitez pas, n'importe quelle langue vous parlez, même si vous n'aimez pas écrire laissez un j'aime ou j'aime pas, mais s'il vous plait faites-le c'est super important ! :)

**_Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Coucou à toi aussi ! Merci c'est gentil mais l'entendre fait toujours plaisir à mon petit cœur ! ;) Oui tous les deux sont vraiment mignons et je voudrais que le Kennett soit le couple le mignon, après le Klaroline bien-sûr ! Mais le Klaroline est tellement tout que l'adjectif mignon n'est pas forcément le premier adjectif auquel on pense ! ;) T'inquiète, tu vas voir ce qu'il va se passer, j'aime bien Rebekah alors je ne vais pas la faire mourir, enfin, pour l'instant ! ;) Et oui ! D'ailleurs j'ai mis quelques insinuations Stebekah dedans, en espérant que ça te plaise ! Et en fait, vous êtes deux ou trois à avoir demandé Katherine alors qu'au départ elle n'était pas prévue, mais maintenant, cette idée germe dans ma tête ! :) _**

**_Lalichou : Merci beaucoup ! Alors pour répondre à ta question, oui Damon et Stefan sont frères et sont tous les deux des vampires ! :) C'est vrai, je ne l'ai pas précisé parce que plus tard, au cours des chapitres, je vais développer ;) Mais Elena, Bonnie et Caroline ne savent pas qu'ils sont des vampires et elles ne sont pas proches avec Stefan comme dans la série, Damon est le seul Salvatore à Mystic Falls ! :) Haha ! Surprise ! Que va faire Klaus ? :p Et encore merci beaucoup ! ;)_**

**_Noominaome : Aww désolée... Voilà la suite et plus longue que d'habitude ! :D Mais qui a dit que Rebekah pouvait être gentille avec son frère ? ;) Et merci, merci, merci encore beaucoup pour tout ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! ;)_**

**_KarolineForever2 : Merci beaucoup ! Et mercii aussi d'avoir laissé une review, j'apprécie ton geste ! :D Je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime quand elle est avec Klaus dans la série car là elle a du répondant et ne se laisse pas faire ! C'est comme ça que je veux la montrer mais partout par contre ! Pour le coup, je crois que c'est une Caroline plus timide que tu vas voir ! ;)_**

Petit mot et petite dédicace à Louise -ou Snap out of it- qui m'aide comme d'habitude, que dire de plus à part merci à l'infini ? Si elle n'était pas là, je ne serais pas ce que je ferai ! Elle aussi à une fic si vous n'avez pas vu, A Certain Romance, allez la voir elle est géniale ! :D

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VII :<strong>

POV Caroline :

Moi qui avait voulu travailler cette après-midi, et bien ça n'a pas marché ! D'abord, il y a la sœur de Nik , Rebekah, qui est venue me rendre visite, et d'ailleurs la ressemblance entre eux deux est frappante avec leurs cheveux blonds, leurs yeux bleus et leurs fossettes ! C'est sûr que ça se remarque plus que Kol qui est lui l'opposé de ces deux-là avec ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noisettes ! Je n'avais d'ailleurs pas très bien compris l'objet de sa visite, il n'y avait pas grand chose entre Nik et moi, en tout pas dans l'instant précis ni même peut-être jamais, alors pourquoi vouloir rencontrer une inconnue qui sera partie d'ici une semaine et demie ? Qu'elle aurait voulu rencontrer Bonnie j'aurais compris car elle est plus que proche de Kol et leur histoire à l'air d'une histoire qui dure...

En tout cas, même si je n'avais pas pu travailler, j'avais passé un très bon moment avec Rebekah ! Nous avions pleins de points communs dans différents domaines, on avait le les mêmes manières et on voyait le monde de la même façon, je venais vraiment de me faire une nouvelle amie ! Elle m'avait même parlé qu'elle avait un petit-ami, Stefan et m'avait demandé de ne parler à Nik, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à qui veut l'entendre, et j'avais été touchée par son geste même si j'étais mal à l'aise de devoir mentir à Nik... Je pouvais aussi de ce que j'avais vu de Rebekah -ou Bekah ou encore Bex comme elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler-, elle semblait totalement sous le charme de son Stefan ! Rien qu'en la regardant parler de lui, on pouvait voir des étoiles dans ces yeux ce qui prouvait son sentiment d'amour fou et qu'elle était comblée. En voyant ça, au fond de moi, j'avais un petit pincement de jalousie car je n'avais connu ça, je n'avais jamais eu de ''epic love'', l'amour qui vous fait des millions de papillons dans le ventre, l'amour qui vous fait perdre la tête, l'amour vrai. C'est vrai que j'avais ressenti des papillons une fois, avec Nik. Jamais avec Tyler mais à peine je rencontre Nik que je le sens.

En parlant de Nik, à un moment de la conversation, sa sœur a commencé à me parler de lui. J'étais gênée au plus au point ! Je ne savais pas quoi répondre parce que je ne savais quelles informations je pouvais lui donner mais aussi tout simplement -ou plutôt difficilement- je ne savais pas comment qualifier notre relation. C'est vrai, on était quoi, des amis ? Des sortes de collaborateurs ? Plus que des amis ou des collaborateurs ? Il faut dire que je passais toujours du bon temps avec lui, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, je porte sa veste pour dormir et je ressens des sensations inconnues en sa présence. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment donner un nom à notre connexion. Je ne savais même pas si lui aussi pensais à notre connexion ou ressentait les mêmes choses que moi.

Après que Bekah soit partie, le temps que je me remette de cette nouvelle rencontre et que j'en fasse le bilan, une heure venait de passer ! On était à présent en fin d'après-midi quand je me remis au travail mais après à peine quelques instants de concentration sur mon ordinateur et donc mon article, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvra sur Bonnie ! Je crois que le sort s'acharne sur moi pour ne pas que je travaille !

Quand je lève la tête pour confirmer que ça soit bien Bonnie qui est ouvert la porte -après tout un psychopathe pourrait très bien entrer sans que je fasse attention en croyant que c'est ma colocataire de chambre-, je remarque qu'elle a exactement le même sourire que Rebekah quand elle parle de l'homme de sa vie, son rendez-vous a dû se passer plus que bien ! Comme elle avait promis d'absolument tout me raconter grâce à la promesse sacrée et inviolable du petit doigt, je décide d'en savoir un peu plus... :

«** -On dirait que l'amour te sourit Bonnie ! Vas-y raconte !** Fis-je excitée

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, on a toute la soirée pour en parler et de plus, je crois pas ne pas être la seule à avoir des révélations à faire, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...** Me dit-elle de manière suggestive.

-**Euh non... Je n'ai absolument rien à dire ou à te raconter... Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles...** Bien-sûr que je savais de quoi elle parlait ! Elle voulait parler de ma relation avec Nik, mais j'avais déjà eu ma dose aujourd'hui avec Rebekah ! Je me ferai pas avoir deux fois dans la même journée !

-S**i si Caroline, ne fais l'innocente ! En plus tu es nulle quand il s'agit de mentir alors arrête ça tout de suite et raconte-moi tout au sujet de toi et ton peintre sûrement très sexy Niklaus Mikaelson...** Clama-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur mon lit avec un bol de sucreries comme quand on était enfant.

**-Ah pour ça il l'e... Hein ?! Euh... non ! Mais comment tu sais déjà que c'est un Mikaelson ?**

**-J'ai mes sources !** Répondit Bonnie avec un clin d'œil. **Mais ne détourne pas la conversation petit ange blond !** Mince ! Elle avait remarqué mon détournement de conversation ! Il faut que je sois plus maligne, et je crois que j'ai une idée ! Je prends un bonbon et je commence à mâcher en prenant bien mon temps pour gagner le plus de temps possible. **Ça non plus ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Caroline Forbes ! Ne faites pas l'enfant !** Je baissais alors la tête avec une petite moue d'enfant comme si je m'étais fait gronder par ma maman !

**-D'accord, d'accord, je renonce ! Heureuse ? Mais je ne sais pas quoi te dire, je ne sais moi-même quoi penser Bonnie, on est juste amis, c'est simplement de l'amitié, enfin je pense...**

**-Et bien, je peux te dire que de mon point de vue ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ça ! Je crois que tu tiens plus à lui que tu ne le penses ! Je vois bien comment tu agis depuis quelques jours et porter sa veste même pour dormir ? C'est vraiment le comportement d'amis ?**

**-Non, non ! Tu as raison mais tout se bouscule dans ma tête ! Rien n'est plus comme avant et je ne sais pas comment le prendre ! I peine une semaine, j'étais à Mystic Falls, j'étais une lycéenne, la capitaine des cheerleaders qui était en couple avec un joueur de l'équipe du lycée et maintenant j'ai rompu avec Tyler et rencontré un homme il faut le dire extrêmement charmant à qui ça ne doit pas être la première fois qu'une fille tombe sous son charme ! Une seule rencontre et tout peut changer. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens, les fois où j'ai été avec lui, je me suis sentie bien, à ma place, en sécurité. J'ai aimé rire avec lui, parler de nos passions, nos espoirs, nos rêves et de peinture, c'est un homme vraiment passionnée. J'ai ressenti pour la première fois de ma vie des papillons partout dans mon corps, je me suis sentie hypnotisée par lui et ces sensations sont des choses que je n'aurais cru ressentir un jour. Tout ça pour en venir à la conclusion que je ne sais pas comment qualifier notre relation. Et je ne sais même pas ce que lui en pense, t'imagines je suis la seule à ressentir ça ? Si je ne suis qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres ? Comment je suis censée parler de tout ça avec lui ?**

**-Wow... Ça en fait des choses ! Je pense que le mieux, c'est que tu parles avec lui de votre relation et de comment tu la vois. Comme ça, tu pourras aussi savoir son point de vue à ce sujet. Et je pense que le meilleur moyen c'est d'aller, je sais pas, disons au hasard, demain à 15 heures à la galerie de la toile de ce chère Nik, tu en penses quoi ?** Fit-elle innocemment, comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'elle avait un plan derrière la tête !

**-Que me caches-tu Bonnie Bennett ?** Demandai-je, suspicieuse

**-Moi ? Rien... Ou plutôt tu verras demain ! Pour rester dans le sujet, alors...?**

**-Alors quoi ?**

**-Il ressemble à quoi ce très cher Nik ?**

**-Bonnie !** Dis-je faussement choquée avec les joues qui devaient être maintenant toutes rouges. C'est qu'elle voulait tous les détails ! Ça se voit que c'est bien ma meilleure amie ! **Alors, comment te dire, il est blond, de grands yeux bleus océan à faire tourner toutes les têtes, mais aussi deux jolies fossettes et un accent anglais à mourir. C'est impossible de ne pas tomber sous son charme, en plus ses traits sont vraiment angéliques et enfantins, comment résister à ça ? Et il me donne des petits surnoms qui semblent insignifiants mais avec son accent…**

**-Je te crois, pourtant c'est l'opposé de Kol, même si Kol n'est pas mal du tout dans son genre...**

**-Oui, ils sont vraiment des exactes opposés physiquement, et en parlant de ça, leur sœur, Rebekah est venue me rendre visite cette après-midi et elle et Nik, eux par contre se ressemble plus avec les mêmes cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus et les fossettes !**

**-Elle est venue te voir ?** Me demanda Bonnie avec un froncement de sourcil, je la comprends, sur le coup non plus je n'avais pas compris, et d'une façon je n'ai toujours pas compris !

-**Oui, elle a dit qu'elle avait entendu parler de nous avec Kol et Nik et elle voulait donc nous rencontrer, quand tu la rencontreras tu verras, elle est très gentille !**

**-Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle est venue te rendre visite comme ça...**

**-Moi non plus, c'est peut-être une famille très fusionnelle ? Allez ! On change de sujet ! Maintenant je veux tout savoir sur ton rendez-vous avec le deuxième frère Mikaelson ! Et tu n'as pas droit de te défiler, tu me l'avais promis ! Et j'ai assez parlé de mes sentiments pour que tu en fasses de même !**

**-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais me défiler moi ! Je ne fais pas exprès de manger des bonbons pour ne pas pouvoir m'exprimer moi !** Clama-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est pas drôle ! C'est pas facile de parler quand on ne sait pas quoi dire ! **Et bien moi, comme hier tout était parfait , jusque dans les moindres détails. Nous sommes allés dans des bars musicaux avec en fond sonore la musique phare de New-York : le jazz. A un moment, Kol et moi on est allés danser et c'était juste parfait, en plus, les musiciens jouaient ''My Funny Valentine '' et à ce moment, dans les bras de Kol, je n'avais jamais ressenti une sensation de bien-être aussi grand. Ensuite, on a appris à mieux se connaître et on a aussi parlé de vous... Et tu lui ferais apparemment aussi effet...** Me dit-elle pleines d'arrières-pensées.

**-Sérieusement ? Tu sais quoi ? J'en peux plus de toi ! On avait dit qu'on arrêtais de parler de ça !** Je disais ces mots avec un air faussement fâché parce que savoir qu'apparemment je lui plaisais aussi faisais que mon cœur batte plus vite et que je ressente une nouvelle fois des papillons dans le ventre.

**-Bon, bon... Pour en revenir à mon rendez-vous, en un mot, divin, idéal, idyllique...** Je revoyais dans les yeux de Bonnie la même étincelle que chez Rebekah.

**-Bilan, Kol est ton ''epic love''.**

**-Mon epic quoi ?**

**-Laisse tomber, juste que je vois l'étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu parles de ton rendez-vous ou de Kol et ça se voit que vous êtes pour vous entendre...**

**-Je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir ce regard tu sais...»**

* * *

><p>Après la discussion sur les frères Mikaelson, nous n'en avions pas parlé du tout dans la suite de notre soirée car c'était une soirée entre filles et on ne parle pas que de ça ! Nous avions parlé de New-York, de son atmosphère, nous avions ensuite parlé du prochain bal qui arrivait comme notre séjour, plus vite qu'on ne le pensait ! Et pour finir la soirée en beauté, on s'était regardés deux comédies romantiques avec bien-sûr avec nous un boîte de mouchoirs !<p>

Après une grasse matinée et un déjeuner copieux avec Bonnie, nous commençons à nous préparer pour partir en direction du lieu d'exposition de la toile de Nik. En parlant de lui, je n'avais pas dormi avec sa veste cette nuit, sinon j'aurais encore eu droit aux avis de Bonnie ! Après, techniquement je ne l'avais pas sur mes épaules mais elle était restée à côté de moi sous la couette. Après tout, si ça permettait de passer une meilleure nuit ?

En me préparant, je commence à stresser parce que je sais bien que Bonnie a une idée derrière la tête et que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'on doit aller à la galerie à 15 heures précise. On va rencontrer une certaine personne et je suis sûre à 100% que cette personne c'est Nik. Qui ça pourrait être d'autre ? Voilà la raison de mon stresse : le fait que Bonnie rencontre Nik. Si la rencontre ne se passait pas bien ? Et s'ils ne s'entendent pas ? Si elle ne l'aime pas ? Parce que, bien que ce n'est pas mes amis qui pourrait avoir l'éventualité de sortir avec lui, l'avis de mes deux meilleures amies compte beaucoup pour moi. Elles font parti de ma famille, je les considère comme des sœurs, elles sont l'une des choses les plus importantes de ma vie et je voudrais que mes deux meilleures amies s'entendent bien avec Nik. De plus, il n'y a aucune raison qu'elles ne s'entendent pas avec lui, il est très charmant ! Heureusement pour moi aujourd'hui quand-même, il n'y a que Bonnie pour le rencontrer car Elena passe la journée avec Damon, donc sa fera moins de sentiment de gène pour moi face aux probables questions de Bonnie à Nik. Mais je ne doute pas que dès qu'on sera à l'hôtel, Bonnie va faire son rapport à Elena !

C'est donc en début d'après-midi que nous partons direction d'abord les boutiques ! Vu que nous avons de l'avance, autant en profiter avec un petit peu shopping, surtout que nous commençons à faire du repérage pour le prochain bal. Enfin Bonnie surtout. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y aller après mon début de soirée ennuyant… Je n'ai pas envie de revivre la même chose, à être assise toute seule sur ma chaise en regardant les autres. Ce sera une de nos dernières soirées après tout ! Je proposerai peut-être à Nik s'il veut passer la soirée avec moi parce que le reste de soirée que j'avais passé avec lui avait été une des meilleures de ma vie. Et comment ne pas pouvoir terminer par une soirée douce et merveilleuse ? C'est donc avec cet objectif là que nous partons en quête de magasins pour une robe de conte de fée.

Nous allons alors dans le magasin où nous avions trouvé les robes du premier bal, peut-être que nous trouverons notre bonheur une deuxième fois.

Une heure après, Bonnie n'a malheureusement rien trouvé, aucune n'était à son goût ou ne faisait assez conte de fée. Je regarde alors l'heure pour savoir combien de temps il nous reste avant de devoir prendre la direction de la galerie. Il est à présent 14h45. Que le temps passe vite ! Trop vite parce que maintenant c'était l'heure pour aller à la galerie et voir l'invité mystère avec Bonnie.

* * *

><p>Ça y est. Je suis avec Bonnie devant l'entrée de la galerie. Et qui i l'intérieur ? Niklaus Mikaelson et son petit frère Kol. Mais quel hasard ! Ils sont tous les deux en train de visiter la galerie quand Nik pose son regard sur moi. Il y a une sorte d'éclat alors qui naît dans ses yeux en me voyant. Nos regards sont à présent attirés, je ne peux que regarder ses deux yeux bleus océan, nous sommes déconnectés de la réalité. J'entends bien Bonnie qui m'appelle et je vois dans mon champ de vision que Kol en fait de même, mais je ne peux pas bouger, le monde s'est arrêté.<p>

Quelques temps après, je reprends quand-même mes esprits et Nik en fait de même, ça avait été une connexion très intense. C'est aussi à ce même moment que Bonnie me tire le bras pour que l'on rentre dans la galerie. Mais je ne veux pas ! C'est trop tôt ! Comment je vais encore réagir s'il est devant moi dans à peine 2 minutes ? En plus avec Bonnie ? Non non non non ! Je ne peux pas !

J'essaie alors de tirer son bras dans l'autre direction. Ça n'a pas l'air de marcher car elle commence à me parler : « -**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Caroline ? C'est pas par-là l'entrée !**

**-Je sais, je sais mais on ne peut pas rester encore un petit peu ici** ? Fis-je avec ma petite moue d'enfant

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Caroline ?**

**-Je sais pas, j'appréhende ce qu'il va se passer… Et puis j'ai bien vu qu'il y a Kol aussi, je suis sûre que vous avez préparé un coup tous les deux et puis je suis sûre que tu vas lui poser des questions gênantes, je sais tu vas me dire que c'est pour mon bien, pour savoir si ce n'est pas un psychopathe mais ça va me rendre mal à l'aise envers lui….**

**-T'inquiète, je vais être gentille, je ne vais pas lui poser de questions trop gênantes, faut pas oublier que c'est aussi le frère de Kol, tu veux que je me ridiculise devant lui ? Mais quand-même, je pense me venger un petit peu de toi quand tu m'avais limite poussée dans les bras de Kol !** Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Quoi ?! Je n'ai joué que mon rôle de meilleure amie ! Et puis on dirait que mon geste a été bénéfique non ?**

**-Peut-être mais je vais me venger !**

**-Haaan…** Grognai-je, pourquoi j'avais dû faire ça, pourquoi ?! Ils se seraient trouvés tous seuls et moi je n'aurais pas fait l'affaire d'une vengeance venant de ma meilleure amie avec la participation de son petit-ami ! »

A peine rentrée et déjà le supplice de la vengeance de Bonnie commence ! Tout d'abord quand nous nous dirigeons vers les Mikaelson, je sens le regard de Nik qui brûle. Ensuite, quand nous arrivons, je vois Kol rejoindre Bonnie pour l'embrasser tandis que Nik, comme à son habitude maintenant, vient m'embrasser sur la joue en me glissant à l'oreille : _« Je crois que nous sommes tombés dans un piège love, même si être avec toi est tout sauf déplaisant… »_

Je le sens vraiment près de moi, je peux même sentir la naissance de sa barbe frottant contre ma joue et le parfum si doux et apaisant qui émane de lui. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer à l'avance !

Bonnie semble le remarquer mais ne dit rien, pour l'instant. A son tour, elle s'approche de Nik pour le saluer : «**- Enchantée, je suis Bonnie et tu dois être Niklaus ?**

**-Exactement, enchantée de rencontrer la meilleure amie de Caroline qui est aussi la petite-amie de mon cher frère.**

**-Caroline tu avais raison sur lui, ce Mikaelson aussi est très séduisant,** chuchota Bonnie assez fort pour que Nik entende bien-sûr, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le rouge de mes joues. Heureusement que les frères Mikaelson n'ont rien ajouté à ça, même si j'ai bien vu leurs sourires suffisants.

**-C'est un pur hasard de vous rencontrer ici, à la même heure que nous n'est-ce pas ?** Dis-je ironiquement

**-Disons qu'avec Bonnie nous aimons aider le Destin à faire son travail.** Répondit Kol simplement

-**Et puis si tout savait tout ce que m'a dit Caroline sur toi, tu serais surpris !** S'exclama Bonnie en s'adressant à Nik.

-**Ah oui ? C'est que je suis curieux à présent…** Déclara-t-il en souriant, ce qui fit dévoiler ces deux magnifiques fossettes, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé me cacher dans un trou à présent !

**-Oui oui, par exemple tes fossettes, tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus, ton accent, ta veste avec ton odeur dessus mais aussi…**

**-Merci Bonnie, je crois qu'on a compris ! On pourrait changer de sujet maintenant ? **Ça commençait à partir trop loin la conversation, je ne confierai plus jamais à rien à Bonnie !

**-Non non vas-y Bonnie continue, je veux tout savoir moi ! Et puis si tu veux en échange Caroline, je peux te dire tout ce que pense mon frère envers toi !** Ajouta Kol qui n'avait presque pas parlé depuis que nous étions arrivés. Le regard que lui lança Nik par la suite était effrayant !

**-En fait nous sommes ici avec Caroline pour voir le tableau de ton frère Kol,** fit Bonnie, je poussais alors un soupir de soulagement, nous allions partir que toutes les deux avec Bonnie, le carnage sur mes sentiments pour Nik serait bientôt fini ! **Mais après si vous voulez vous joindre à nous pour un café, se serait une très bonne idée**. Et voilà, je ne pouvais m'en sortir si facilement, Bonnie avait tout prévu ! Je remarque d'ailleurs son grand sourire et son petit clin d'œil qui m'indique qu'elle n'a pas du tout fini sa vengeance. Au contraire, elle vient à peine de commencer. »

* * *

><p>Les deux Mikaelson acquiescent à la requête de Bonnie et nous nous dirigeons alors vers l'endroit où est exposé la toile.<p>

Quand nous arrivons devant la toile, je réagis exactement de la même façon que la première fois que je l'ai vu, le sentiment de plénitude que j'avais ressenti est encore là et il est même plus fort car Nik est tout près de moi. Je sens d'ailleurs son regard se poser sur moi et je sens mes joues piquer un fard une nouvelle fois.

Bonnie elle aussi a l'air d'aimer la toile car elle complimente Nik sur le travail qu'il a fait sur ce tableau. Kol également à sa façon complimenter son frère en lui disant que son tableau était pas mal mais qu'il n'aimait pas les blondes et qu'il préférait voir la fille représentée sur la tableau brune et à la peau mate, comme Bonnie. Celle-ci a alors répondu à Kol que peut-être que lui n'aimait pas les blondes mais que son frère sûrement.

J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'elle se venge plus qu'elle ne le devrait, c'était pas grand-chose après tout de les rassembler non ? C'est peut-être à cause de son ours en peluche que je lui avais pris quand j'étais petite, elle accumule alors de la rage envers moi depuis tout ça et maintenant elle se venge en bonne et due forme… Je cherche des réponses invraisemblables et irréelles, je crois que je commence à devenir soit folle soit paranoïaque !

* * *

><p>Puis, après que nous soyons restés encore un peu de la toile, nous avons pris la direction d'un petit café pas très loin de notre hôtel. C'était un petit café très accueillant et chaleureux avec peu de personnes et du personnel adorable. Nous l'avions découvert avec Bonnie et Elena plus tôt dans la semaine et depuis, chaque fois que nous faisions une pause-café, c'était là-bas. A Mystic Falls aussi, nous avions notre endroit où on se retrouvait toutes les trois autour d'un verre, alors ce café était notre Mystic Grill de New-York.<p>

Nous venions de nous asseoir quand Bonnie pris la parole : « **-Alors Nik, tu es célibataire ?** Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis étouffée. D'abord j'ai cru que je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'elle avait dit et que mon cerveau avait déformé ses paroles. Mais non, elle lui avait vraiment s'il était célibataire. C'est à ce moment alors où je me suis étouffée pour la première fois de ma vie. Je reprenais comme je pouvais mes esprits et essayant d'arrêter de tousser quand je vis que les regards de Nik, Kol et Bonnie braqués sur moi. Je pouvais aussi voir dans le regard de Nik de l'amusement, ça avait l'air de le faire rire ma réaction, j'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas répondre ! Enfin je pense, j'aimerai connaître la réponse secrètement même si j'imagine déjà la réponse.

-**Je vois que tu es directe, et bien oui, je suis libre comme l'air, enfin pour l'instant…** Dit Klaus en m'adressant un sourire et un clin d'œil.

**-Et toi Caroline, tu es célibataire ?** Ajouta Kol, si ce n'était pas Bonnie qui posait les questions embarrassantes c'était Kol ! Ces deux-là s'étaient très bien trouvés. Mais cette fois-ci, j'avais vu un regard compatissant de la part de Bonnie. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question de la part de Kol et savait ce que je venais de vivre.

-**Oui, depuis peu.** Je n'avais pas très envie de parler de ça, j'avais décidé d'en parler, cette affaire était bouclée mais en voyant les yeux interrogateurs de Nik, je décide d'approfondir un peu plus mes propos.** Nous n'avions pas la même vision de notre relation à la fin, il m'a trompée alors je l'ai quitté. Fin de l'histoire**. Cette fois-ci, les yeux de Klaus étaient indéchiffrables. Son regard s'était obscurci, on pouvait y lire de la rage à mon avis. Puis, quelques instants après, ses yeux sont revenus à la normale, aussi bleus que le ciel.

-**Continuons, quel est plutôt ton type de femme ?**

**-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu lui demandes ? Je ne te suffis plus, il te faut deux Mikaelson ?** S'exprima Kol faussement jaloux, comme si c'était prévu qu'ils disent ça.

**-Non mais je veux savoir pour Caroline, pour voir si c'est réciproque car ton frère est le style de Caroline gros nigaud !**

**-Aaaah, je comprends mieux ! Je peux même répondre pour mon frère et dire qu'elle est pile son style et qu'il n'est pas insensible non plus.** Répondit fièrement Kol pendant que moi je devais être à présent rouge de la tête au pied. Heureusement ou malheureusement Nik répondit aux deux amoureux.

**-Bon ! Je crois que je vais vous laisser les tourtereaux ! Caroline, voudrais-tu venir avec moi ?** J'allais enfin sortir de ce calvaire ! Enfin, il ne faut pas parler trop vite, je vais devoir me retrouver seule avec Nik… Pourtant j'hoche de la tête et attrape la main qu'il me propose. »

Avant de partir, je jette un dernier regard à Kol et Bonnie qui ont l'air plus que ravis de leur coup. Et moi, je suis à présent seule avec Nik pour le reste de l'après-midi...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est la fin ! Je suis un peu sadique non ? :D Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez leur rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)<p>

Alors ? Vous avez pensé quoi de la petite discussion Caroline/Bonnie et du rendez-vous à quatre ?

J'ai hâte de voir vos reviews ! :D

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et à la semaine prochaine ! ;)


	9. Chapitre 8

Coucou les petits amis ! J'espère que vous allez bien, surtout avec la reprise de nos séries préférés ! :D

Donc me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre avec une dose de Klaroline qui devrait plutôt vous plaire !

Je voudrais aussi rajouter que la semaine dernière j'ai été plus qu'heureuse de découvrir toutes ces gentilles reviews que vous m'aviez laissé et j'ai aussi vu que c'était un de vos préférés selon plusieurs personnes, donc un grand merci à vous tous, et un grand merci aussi aux nouvelles personnes qui m'ont laissé des messages, je suis ravie de voir que mon mot a marché et n'hésitez surtout pas à recommencer ou alors à vous lancer ! ;)

**Caro0022 : Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review, tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait plaisir ! Merci aussi pour le compliment, j'essaie à chaque fois de m'améliorer et pour la suite, tu l'as à présent ! :)**

_** 6 : Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi ! :D Même si je l'ai déjà plus haut, merci énormément d'avoir laissé une review, ça m'a extrêmement plaisir ! Comme tu m'as dit, tu n'en avais pas écrit mais le principe c'est que l'aies fait et je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai qu'ils forment une sacrée équipe et moi aussi en l'écrivant je rigolais ! :p Et bien je suis contente que tu sois impatiente parce que là tu as la suite et je pense qu'elle va te plaire ! :) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tout et bonne journée ou soirée à toi aussi ! ;)**_

_**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Coucou à toi aussi ! Aaaw mercii ! C'est un plaisir d'entendre que je te gâte ! :D Merci, je me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parle de ses sentiments mais elle n'aurait pas dû le dire à Bonnie qui s'en est servie contre elle et je pense qu'elle ne le fera plus jamais cette erreur ! :p Et oui, vu que tu es une pure Stebekah ça a dû te combler ! Oui malheureusement, ce n'est pas encore trop prévu dans ma tête mais ne t'inquiète, je ne les oublie pas comme tu as pouvoir le remarquer ici ! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup ce moment, ils sont tous les quatre assez... hum... amusants ? :p Je crois que j'aurais été aussi rouge pivoine, même pire ! :p Donc pour revenir, je sais pas si je mets trop de Kennett parfois, je préfère largement le Klaroline c'est sûr mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas tout les dévoiler mais ça devrait venir très bientôt ! :D Sur tout ça je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre du jour ! ;)**_

**_Lalichou : Merci beaucoup pour tout ! En effet ça m'a fait bizarre tous ces messages ! :p Revenons, au principal ! Donc, merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que j'aime aussi beaucoup la scène à quatre ! :) Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, en espérant pour toi que ton téléphone ne beugue plus ! :p_**

**_Noominaome : Hey ! Et oui ! On peut dire que ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés ! Oui j'essaie de les grandir mais je pense que maintenant je vais rester sur des formats entre 4 000 et 5 000 :) Mais de rien ! C'est toujours avec plaisir que je publie pour vous ! :D_**

**_CaroMikaelson : Ah oui ? C'est bizarre ce n'est pas apparu... :/ Bon, c'est pas grave j'ai vu celle-ci et elle m'a fait très plaisir ! :D Merci beaucoup, vraiment ce que tu me dis me touche ! Et oui, ce chapitre était un peu un mix de plusieurs couples différents mais celui est centré plus sur un que je vais te laisser découvrir ! ;) Alors, je crois que je suis assez sadique à mon avis dans ce chapitre et par rapport à la fin de ta review j'ai hâte d'avoir ta réponse ! :D_**

**_Ludivine92 : Salut ! C'est bizarre mais je me doutais que la fin te plairait ! :p En tout cas, pour le Klaroline, tu vas être ravie dans cet épisode ! ;) Bonne journée à toi ! :)_**

**VforVendetta : Merci beaucoup ! Et merci d'avoir écrit une review ! :D Et merci aussi, c'est vrai qu'on ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête ! :p En tout cas je suis ravie que ma fic te fasse rire et des hurlements de joie ! ;)**

**Guest : Merci pour ta review avant tout et merci aussi pour l'intérieur ! :D Et merci ! C'est que j'essayais d'en faire le plus de nouvelles pour vous changer un peu de TVD ! :) Et bien, pour toi un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**

_Toujours un énoooorme merci à Louise qui vous permet aussi d'avoir un chapitre sans trop de mots manquants et de bonne qualité ! Merci donc à toi Louise, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais me débrouiller sans toi ! Always and Forever sweetheart ! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre VIII<strong>

POV Klaus :

L'entrevue avec Kol et sa petite amie avait été assez… mouvementée. J'avais eu droit à un interrogatoire sans m'y attendre. Je ne peux rien faire contre Bonnie mais mon cher frère va avoir droit à un repos par craquage de cou !

Malgré ces inconvénients, ce rendez-vous m'avait permis de revoir mon ange. Elle est toujours aussi belle et lumineuse, comme s'il elle pouvait avec sa lumière égayer tout ce monde remplis de haine, de rage et de vengeance. De plus, la voir admirer mon travail, la scruter quand elle commence à être gênée ou encore entendre son rire si cristallin, toutes ces petites choses avaient réchauffé pour la première mon vieux cœur froid d'hybride sanglant et terrifiant. Je ne savais pas trop comment le prendre, depuis ma jeunesse, je ne me suis jamais autoriser à aimer car l'amour rend faible, c'est la plus grande faiblesse que ce soit chez les êtres surnaturels que chez les humains car elle prend place face au pouvoir et l'amour montre de la compassion, de l'empathie, de la sensibilité. Je n'ai jamais aimé non plus parce que je n'ai jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui me convienne, quelqu'un pour qui je ressens quelque chose de fort qui me permet de me dépasser, d'être meilleur pour cette personne. Il faut dire aussi que personne dans ma vie ne m'a aimé. Bien sûr, je ne compte pas ma famille, je parle de quelqu'un qui verrait plus de moi qu'un hybride vieux de mille ans, solitaire et qui fait évoquer la terreur. Quelqu'un qui passerait au-dessus de ça.

Et je crois que Caroline est la personne qui se rapproche le plus de cette définition et je me pose alors pleins de questions.

Je pourrais demander conseils à mes frères et à ma sœur car eux ont déjà connu l'amour mais je ne veux surtout pas leur demander pour plusieurs raisons. Premièrement, ça me montrerait vulnérable et fragile envers ma famille alors que depuis que ma réputation de monstre me suit même avec ma famille. Deuxièmement, je ne serais comment engager la conversation, je ne sais pas comment on parle de sentiments, je n'ai jamais fait ça. Pour l'instant j'arrête de penser et je profite du temps présent que je passe avec Caroline. Je ne sais pas trop ce que nous faisons mais nous flânons, tous les deux côtes à côte dans le parc de Time Square une nouvelle fois en discutant :

« **-Alors ? Que penses-tu de New-York love ?** Lui demandai-je

**-C'est une grande ville, pleine de vie et de couleurs, l'opposé de Mystic Falls !** Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. **Et toi ? Tu vis depuis toujours dans la Grande Pomme ?**

**-New-York est une très belle ville c'est sûr, mais elle n'est rien comparée à la Nouvelle-Orléans, un de mes endroits préférés au monde. Un nouveau monde se trouve là-bas. Un monde entouré de nourriture, de musique, d'art et de culture. Un endroit d'émerveillement pour tous les âges.** Tout en prononçant ces mots, je regardais mon ange qui avait l'air subjuguée à chaque phrase qui sortait de ma bouche. **Et j'espère qu'un jour, j'aurais l'honneur de pouvoir te montrer ce monde inédit.**

**-Wow… Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup voyagé. Pour moi c'est la première fois que je sors de Mystic Falls Je n'ai jamais visité le monde.**

**-Alors je te montrerais tous les magnifiques lieux que peut nous proposer ce monde. Et si commencions par la Nouvelle-Orléans ? Ensuite Rome, Paris, Tokyo ?**

**-Que de beaux projets ! Et bien j'espère aussi qu'un jour je pourrai te suivre dans tes aventures incroyables, cela en serait un honneur moi aussi !** Elle leva alors ses mains montrant son excitement et avant qu'elle ne retombe doucement le long de ses hanches j'attrape sa main gauche pour lui laisser un doux baiser dessus comme pour sceller notre voyage autour du monde. Soudain, elle prit un air sérieux tout en connectant nos regards. **Klaus, je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi...**

**-Bien-sûr mon ange, de quoi veux-tu parler de si important ?**

**-Je voudrais qu'on discute à propos de nos relations, on est quoi au juste tous les deux, des amis ? Une simple rencontre ? Des sortes de collaborateurs ? Une connexion physique entre deux personnes ?**

**-Je vais te dire la vérité love, je ne veux rien te cacher. Je suis un homme charmant et je le sais. Je suis ni vaniteux ni égocentrique mais je le sais. Je sais que je peux séduire des femmes qui me plaisent mais je n'ai jamais été plus loin. Je n'ai jamais aimé et je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour décoder les sentiments ni même savoir ce que qu'on ressent. Peut-être que toi tu t'en sors alors mieux dans ce domaine et peut m'aider ?** La seule chose qu'elle fit, c'est rire.

**-Et tu sais quoi ? Je ne sais pas non plus comment ça marche ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti ce que ressent Bonnie envers ton frère, je ne sais pas comment les relations marchent ! Comme tu as dû le comprendre tout à l'heure, ma seule relation sérieuse avec un garçon s'est terminée en tromperie ! Et le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas, j'ai tout fait pour que ça fonctionne entre nous, pour que notre relation se transforme comme dans les contes de fées mais pour je ne sais quelles raisons, ça n'a pas marché**. Elle venait de se confier ouvertement à moi et ça avait l'air de lui faire du bien car elle prit une grande inspiration.** En fait, nous sommes les mêmes Nik. Nous sommes tous les deux deux incapables face à ce que veut dire l'amour.**

**-Alors pourquoi pas avancer à notre vitesse, voir où se conduit notre amitié et avec le temps, on découvrira cela, ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

**-Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée !** Dit-elle avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage

-**Je peux demander une chose à présent ?**

**-Tu as toute mon attention !**

**-Comment s'appelle le chien qui t'a trompée ?!** Fis-je avec toute la rage, toute ma haine envers ce chien qui avait pu tromper une personne aussi pure que mon ange. J'essayais quand-même de contenir ma haine et les veines qui commençait à se noircir sous mes yeux pour ne pas faire peur à Caroline.

**-Nik ! Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?**

**-Je voudrais avoir une discussion avec ce garçon qui a osé te tromper alors que tu ne mérites ça pour rien au monde.** Elle me regardait avec une tendresse et une douceur qui peut soigner tous les maux, elle passa aussi sa main délicatement et rapidement sur ma joue. Son contact me donnait la sensation d'une brûlure intense dans tout mon corps.

**-Nik, merci de me défendre, j'apprécie énormément ta délicatesse mais Tyler Lockwood a beau être à présent le dernier de mes soucis, je ne veux pas que tu le blesses, je ne veux pas avoir ça sur ma mais aussi ta conscience.** Cette jeune femme était vraiment un ange, aussi compatissante que gentille même avec le pire des salopards. Mais après tout, elle m'avait dit son nom alors qu'elle aurait pu le taire, ce qui prouve qu'elle n'était pas contre que j'aille le voir. **Tu me promets que tu ne blesseras pas ?**

**-Je ne veux pas te faire des promesses que je ne peux pas tenir mais je vais essayer de faire mon possible, pour toi.**

**-Merci beaucoup Nik, j'apprécie beaucoup le fait que tu écoutes quand même ce que je t'ai demandé.** Après avoir intégré ses paroles, je m'approche lentement de son oreille en l'ayant découverte d'une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui la couvrait pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

-**Avec plaisir love, mais sache qu'une femme aussi belle, forte, pleine de lumière comme toi doit être traitée comme elle le mérite. Et toi tu ne méritais pas cela. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour régler ça.** Ensuite, je me retire doucement pour que nos regards se rencontrent à nouveau et pour qu'ils ne se quittent plus. Son regard bleuté plongé dans le mien est hypnotisant. Nous nous sondons mutuellement avec nos yeux et je vois dans les siens de la tendresse, de la lumière et un lueur d'excitation. Je la vois ensuite regarder mes lèvres et je fais la même chose avec les siennes. Elles sont si tentantes, envoûtantes, pulpeuses et roses. J'aimerais me jeter sur ses délicieuses lèvres et ne plus jamais me séparer d'elle. Je rapproche mon visage au plus près du sien et je prends avec mes mains son visage en coupe. Je plonge à nouveau mon regard dans le sien pour savoir si elle m'autorise à l'embrasser ou si elle va me dire qu'elle ne veut pas et je vois alors cette éclat dans ses pupilles, un éclat à la fois doux et passionné, qui prouve qu'elle n'est pas contre ce baiser. Pourtant, nous venions de discuter de notre relation et nous avions décidé d'être amis pour l'instant ce qui n'allait pas être facile, mais nous voulions y aller lentement. Alors, à la place de poser un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres si tentatrices que je frôle de très près, je lui dépose un tende baiser sur son front. Ça a beau être un baiser très chaste sur le front, ressentir la sensation de mes lèvres sur son front si délicat réveille en moi des sensations inconnues jusqu'à ce jour. Après ce doux moment où tout l'univers s'était arrêté à ce moment, je recule d'un pas pour voir sa réaction. Je suis ravi de voir qu'un grand sourire s'étire sur son visage. Ce n'est pas un simple sourire. C'est un sourire rempli de reconnaissance et de tendresse.

**-Merci**. Voici le seul mot qu'elle prononce mais je comprends de quoi elle me remercie rien qu'avec ce simple mot et son sourire. Elle me remercie du fait que j'ai attendu, comme on se l'est promis pour l'instant. Elle me remercie que je la défende. Toutes ces choses qu'elle éprouve envers moi et du fait qu'elle me remercie me touche et me fait chaud au cœur. Rares sont les personnes qui me remercient et encore plus ceux qui m'ont déjà accordé des regards, des attentions ou encore des sourires comme elle. Et pour tout ça, au fond de moi, silencieusement, je la remercie aussi. »

Nous passons encore un peu de temps encore ensemble parlant de tous les endroits que j'ai visité dans ma vie. Elle rit même quand je lui parle dans les différentes langues que j'ai appris aussi au cours des années. Ensuite, je la dépose devant sa chambre d'hôtel et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas moi qui l'embrasse sur la joue mais elle. Elle en profite aussi pour me glisser un nouveau merci pour tout Nik. Je la vois partir dans sa chambre et je n'ai qu'une hâte à présent, la revoir. Mais pour l'instant, en attendant notre prochaine rencontre, je rentre chez moi pour à nouveau la dessiner et aussi pour lui faire un nouveau dessin car j'ai entendu dire que le premier que j'avais déposé lui avait fait extrêmement plaisir. Pourquoi pas une vue incroyable qui couvre toute la Nouvelle-Orléans ?

* * *

><p><span>POV Stefan :<span>

Seul. Me voilà à présent seul. Après un voyage romantique à souhait avec Rebekah sur l'île paradisiaque qu'est l'Australie, je me retrouve à nouveau seul, sans mon âme sœur. Ce voyage avait été un des plus durs émotionnellement parlant aussi car nous fêtions nos 90 ans de couple et ça devenait de plus en plus dur pour nous de cacher notre relation à ses frères et aussi au mien, nous voulions faire partager le monde de notre bonheur. C'est principalement à cause d'un seul de ses frères si on ne peut pas être ensemble car les deux autres ne sont pas si exigeants tant que leur sœur est heureuse et mon frère, Damon, c'est vrai ne sauterait pas forcément au plafond quand je lui dirai car c'est vrai que Rebekah vient de la famille Originelle, qui est d'ailleurs très dangereuse mais surtout à cause de Klaus, qui est lui le pire des originelles et qui est le pire envers sa sœur. Il décimerait tout ce qu'il me reste de ma famille et d'amis y compris moi s'il apprenait que j'étais en couple avec sa tendre et petite sœur. Voilà ce qu'il sait faire de mieux quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas, provoquer le mal. J'avais décidé depuis peu pour fêter nos longues années de couple de la demander en mariage et pour ça, je dois voir et tenir tête son frère Klaus. C'est donc en me sentant plus seul que jamais face aux choix auxquels je suis confronté que je décide de prendre un grand risque qui pourrait me coûter la vie, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Je décide d'appeler Rebekah tout de suite. Je ne veux pas attendre qu'elle m'envoie un message pour convenir d'une heure pour que l'on s'appelle, non, je veux et j'ai besoin de lui parler maintenant.

C'est au bout de la quatrième sonnerie que j'entends une Rebekah anxieuse au téléphone :

« **-Stefan ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Attends, je m'éloigne**. Chuchota-t-elle paniquée, j'entendais aussi du vent ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était à présent loin des oreilles indiscrètes de ses frères qui étaient peut-être aussi dans le manoir grâce à sa vitesse vampirique.

**-Non Rebekah, je ne veux que l'on se cache, je veux affronter ton frère et lui dire que nous deux ce n'est pas rien, que je ne veux aucun mal et qu'il n'a aucunes raisons d'être aussi paranoïaque et réservé au point de vouloir me tuer envers nous**. Fis-je avec détermination.

**-Stefan, je le veux tout autant que toi, je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé. Je suis prête à tout risquer pour toi, pour nous, pour notre avenir. Et justement, je crois que j'ai enfin trouvé la solution au problème qui nous empêche de vivre pleinement notre amour.**

**-Ah oui ? Après 1 000 ans de vie commune avec ton frère, tu as enfin trouvé son unique faiblesse ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est !** Enfin. Ma demande en mariage et notre vie tous les deux allaient enfin voir le jour.

-**Je ne préfère pas te donner trop de détails. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce n'est pas quoi mais plutôt qui. Et je peux aussi rajouter que mon frère a la même faille que n'importe quel être surnaturel ou humain : l'amour. Et oui, l'hybride que tu connais, celui qui te persécutais il y a 90 ans, le même qui nous répétait que l'amour était une faiblesse, qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur nous. Et bien ce même hybride est tombé sous le charme d'une simple mais très gentille humaine blonde.**

**-Tu es sûre que l'on parle bien de la même personne ? Tu es certaine que l'on a pas échangé ton frère contre un clone qui lui peut avoir des émotions ?** Ironisai-je, puis, je l'entendis rire dans le combiné.

**-Il faudrait que je vérifie tu as raison. Comme quoi l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore.**

**-Et l'amour est toujours plus fort que tout. Il peut supporter avec la personne aimée.** Lui dis-je plein d'amour et tendresse dans ma voix.

**-Et sinon, tout se passe bien de ton côté ?**

**-Non, tu me manques énormément, j'ai hâte de pouvoir te revoir, t'embrasser, te prendre dans mes bras, te murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille... **Cette fois, ma voix était rempli de tout le désir et la tentation que je peux éprouver pour cette magnifique et très séductrice femme.

-**Moi aussi j'ai très hâte de te revoir Stefan. Tu me manques plus que je ne peux l'exprimer. Malheureusement je vais devoir te laisser, Elijah a organisé un de nos repas de famille ce soir et j'entends d'ici rentrer quelqu'un. A très bientôt Stefan. Je t'aime.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Rebekah. »**

Après ma conversation avec Rebekah pleine d'espoirs, je décide d'aller chasser pour me nourrir de très bonne humeur par la tournure des événements.

* * *

><p><span>POV Rebekah :<span>

Avoir Stefan au téléphone était quelque chose à quoi je ne m'attendais pas. Et on peut dire que sa surprise m'a fait très plaisir. Son coup de téléphone m'a fait chaud au cœur, notamment le fait qu'il décide de m'appeler sur un coup de tête alors que ça pouvait lui coûter la vie. Quelle tristesse quand-même. Savoir que un seul coup de téléphone pourrait me faire perdre l'amour de ma vie me rend maintenant à la fois répugnée et triste.

Mais ce soir c'est notre dîner en famille comme je l'ai dit à Stefan, alors je vais bien me comporter car ce sera l'occasion aussi d'avoir plus de détails de la part de Klaus pour assouvir ma vengeance.

D'ailleurs, en rentrant dans le manoir, j'aperçois Nik qui, lui aussi a l'air d'arriver, avec un grand sourire étalé sur son visage. C'est un sourire qui n'a rien de machiavélique ou de manipulateur, non. C'est un sourire rempli de joie, de plénitude et de bonheur qui est étendu sur son visage à l'apparence si doux. C'est vraiment rare de voir sourire mon frère comme ça, je peux compter sur les doigts de mes deux mains le nombre de fois où c'est arrivé. Ça me fait tout de même plaisir de le voir comme ça, heureux. Même si je me doute l'origine de son sourire, je me décide quand même à lui poser la question :

**« -Tu as l'air bien heureux Nik aujourd'hui ! Je peux te demander pourquoi ?**

**-Tu peux toujours demander mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois te répondre très chère sœur**. Me fit-il en souriant encore plus, qu'est-ce qui pouvait m'énerver parfois avec tous ses secrets et ses pics ! C'est quelques secondes plus tard, alors que j'ai prévu de répondre à mon frère une réplique bien sanglante que la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus petit de mes frères, Kol qui lui aussi avait un grand sourire, c'était vraiment le jour des sourires aujourd'hui !

**-Alors grand frère ? Comment s'est passé la suite de votre rendez-vous ? J'aurai pensé ne pas voir de la soirée avec toutes les aides que nous vous avons donné avec Bonnie !** Ricana Kol.

**-Je ne pense pas que ma vie privée ne vous regarde tous les deux. Pense plutôt à la tienne et Rebekah, contente toi de regarder tes comédies romantiques !** Ria mon frère même si au fond, il voulait vraiment que je ne regarde que des comédies romantiques..

-**Je pensais vous avoir dit que nous avions un dîner de famille. Je n'ai jamais parlé de dispute ou de moqueries de famille !** Fit la voix qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

-**Elijah ! Nous t'attendions !** S'exclama Kol avec encore son sourire moqueur.

**-Je suis content de remarquer que vous avez tous fait l'effort de répondre positivement à ma demande de repas entre frères et sœur. Et si nous passions à présent à table, voulez vous ? »**

Nous passions alors tous les quatre dans notre grande salle à manger où la table avait déjà été mise et le repas servi. Il y avait même un feu de cheminé. Elijah avait comme d'habitude tout préparé à l'avance et toutes ces préparations avaient été préparées dans les règles de l'art. Nous nous asseyons tous à table. Kol est comme à son habitude assis à côté de moi avec en face d'Elijah et moi en face de Nik. Nous mangions tous l'entrée dans un silence royal, ce qui dans notre famille n'arrivait quasiment jamais, aussi rare que les doubles Petrova ! Ce silence était dû certainement au fait que chaque personne qui compose notre famille avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. C'est pourtant Elijah qui entama la conversation quand il nous vit ses deux frères et sa sœur dans la lune :

« **-Vous ne parlez pas, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes en tout cas Kol et Rebekah, ça fait une éternité que vous ne vous battez plus !** Ne voyant aucune réaction de notre part, il continua.** Je vois, c'est à moi d'engager la discussion... Comment s'est passé ta journée aujourd'hui Kol ?**

**-C'est gentil de poser la question cher frère. Et bien, j'ai fait les deux choses que j'aime le plus au monde : voir ma charmante Bonnie et embêter mon grand frère Nik !**

**-A ce sujet Kol, nous avons des comptes à régler tous les deux...** Grogna Klaus avec un sourire vengeur et carnassier.

-**Kol ! Niklaus ! Les rappela alors à l'ordre l'aîné de notre fraterie. Je croyais que nous avions dit que nous passions une soirée en paix ! Donc, vous allez à présent mettre vos soucis de côté et nous allons passer une vraie soirée en famille ! »**

Une soirée en famille. Famille. Un bien grand mot pour nous Dans notre famille, depuis à présent 10 siècles nous avons une devise. Always and Forever. Au cours des siècles trois de nous quatre ont déjà failli à cette devise. Seul Elijah n'a jamais ces trois mots. Mais depuis quelques temps, mon grand frère fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que nous ne faillons plus à cet emblème. C'est pourquoi Elijah veut absolument que nous soyons plus proches en faisant des dîners comme à cette instant et qu'il ne veut surtout plus de gros conflits comme cela arrive souvent ! Même si Kol, Nik et moi nous n'avons jamais parlé de ça à Elijah, nous le considérons comme un père. Et on le remercie silencieusement chaque jour. Nous n'avons jamais eu de vrai père, juste un géniteur tyrannique et ne nous aimant pas alors que Elijah s'occupe de nous, nous remet dans le droit chemin, nettoie nos bêtises, panse nos blessures. Et je crois que nous avons eu une sorte de déclic tous les trois il y a quelques décennies, ce qui nous a fait comprendre le vrai sens de Always and Forever et depuis nous essayons tous les trois d'être plus disciplinés devant Elijah et nous essayons aussi de ressouder notre famille. J'espère en me disant tout ça à présent que Elijah sera compatissant envers moi quand il apprendra pour ma vengeance. J'espère qu'il comprendra que ce n'est pas un acte de méchanceté mais un acte pour faire ouvrir les yeux de Nik. Je pense que s'il comprend ça, alors ça passera mieux et je pense que le côté diplomatique d'Elijah permettra à Nik de ne pas m'en vouloir pour mon acte. Il faut dire que Elijah sera si mon plan marche car lui même cherche depuis des siècles et des siècles la rédemption de Niklaus.

Pour l'instant, j'arrête de penser à ça et je me concentre à la soirée en famille qui a lieu.

Après le soucis entre Kol et Klaus, le repas s'est passé étonnement sans encombres. Nous avions parlé de nos journées, de nos activités, nous avions même ri à une des blagues de Kol. Bon, ce n'était quand même pas un fou rire, il ne fallait pas demander la lune ! Mais c'était un rire qui prouvait que nous étions tous de bonne humeur pour ce repas. Ensuite, la meilleure partie de ce dîner vint, le sang. Car oui, nous avions mangé un repas totalement humain mais un vampire a tout de même des besoins. Et ces besoins étaient comblés avec le sang. Elijah avait même eu la très bonne idée de nous donner des poches de sang de notre groupe sanguin préféré, c'était le meilleur des frères !

Après ce délicieux repas, chacun est parti dans une direction différente, au grand damne d'Elijah. Il aurait été plus qu'heureux de nous voir passer une soirée complète tous ensemble mais pour l'instant, il ne faillait pas nous en demander trop !

Alors, Nik est parti dans son atelier pour peindre, Kol est allé dans sa chambre pour écouter de la musique aussi fort que le peut son enceinte et Elijah gagna la bibliothèque pour sûrement lire ou relire des livres de toutes les sciences possibles.

Pour ma part je décide d'aller me promener dans les rues de New-York, comme ça aussi, je vais pouvoir rappeler Stefan sans me faire repérer par mes frères.

Mais ce n'est qu'en ouvrant la porte pour sortir que je décide de rester car une personne se tient devant la porte, et le reste de la soirée promet d'être intéressante...

* * *

><p>Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ces scènes ? Je deviens de plus en plus sadique je trouve ! :p<p>

Vous avez une idée de cette invitée mystère ? Dites le moi dans une review ! ;)

J'attends vos messages avec impatience ! :D

Bonne semaine à vous petits loups ! :)

**/!\ IMPORTANT /!\ :  Voilà, je voudrais vous préciser un petit détail qui risque d'être important pour la suite ! Donc, comme vous le savez, Klaus est vraiment un hybride, la malédiction est rompue donc il n'a pas besoin d'Elena même si elle reste un double Petrova ! J'ai fini et j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ! ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre, et aujourd'hui c'est la dixième fois que je publie ! :D Bon je sais c'est pas grand chose mais pour moi, ça me tient à cœur, surtout quand je vois toutes vos reviews, vos mises en favoris et follows, c'est ce que je préfère ! :D

Bon, arrêtons de parler de moi ! Voilà ce chapitre avec du Klaroline et un personnage que j'ai un peu oublié qui apparaît ! Et pour la question de la semaine : Qui peut bien avoir vu Rebekah ? Et bien je vous laisse découvrir même si la majorité a trouvé ! ;)

Voilà, voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter, à part les réponses aux reviews et aussi n'hésitez pas à écrire des reviews, en n'importe quelles langues, allez-y, même pour juste me dire si ça vous plait ou pas, vous êtes ce qui me permet d'écrire ! :)

_**Klaroline-stebekah-forever : Hey you too ! Mais de rien c'est un plaisir de te gâter ! Et oui, ça fait un peu de changement, et puis il faut entendre aussi l'avis et les songes de Stefan, il est important quand-même ! Et pour la suite, la voilà et je sais en ce moment je suis sadique ! :) Pour le Klaroline, merci beaucoup, je veux y aller à peu près doucement, le temps qu'ils se découvrent bien ! Et pour les voyages, c'était important à mon avis que je le mette et que je rajoute la Nouvelle-Orléans, on sait jamais, des choses se passeront peut-être là-bas ! ;) Je suis contente aussi que le Stebekah t'ait plu, et oui la vie est dure pour ces deux-là mais après la pluie vient le soleil non ? ;) Et oui, les voir réunis est le must du must ! Et Elijah est je trouve le mieux placé pour que ça marche, je le vois moi-même comme le père ! Sur ce, je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant que ce chapitre aussi te plaise ! :D**_

_** 6 : Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi aussi ! Je vais continuer à te la faire aussi alors ! :p Et mais de rien, c'est normal que Caroline et Klaus fasse le point sur leur relation et même comme tu le dis vous aussi pour suivre ! Mais après, tout peut changer très vite non ? ;) Je suis heureuse que le Stebakah t'ait plu ainsi que le repas, et oui Elijah a toujours les meilleures idées ! :D Et bien tu as réussi, c'est bien une des deux personnes citées mais je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même ! ;) Et c'est moi qui te remercie ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! :D**_

_**Noominaome : Salut ! Et merci beaucoup, tu me touches ! Merci vraiment pour tout, ravie de ça te plaise ! :D Et merci, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas faire assez ou trop donc un avis est toujours bon à prendre ! :D**_

_**CaroMikaelson : Coucou ! Et oh oui ! Il y a encore du Klaroline dans ce chapitre, ça prouve l'avancée entre eux ! Je suis contente que ces scènes te plaisent d'ailleurs car j'adooore écrire du Klaroline ! :D Et pour Tyler, je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre ! ;) Et oui, j'aime Rebekah mais parfois il faut faire des sacrifices et donner des mauvais rôles à des gens qu'on aime bien... :/ C'est pour ça aussi que je donne une autre vision à sa vengeance, pour qu'elle soit pardonnable par la suite car on l'aime notre Rebekah ! :D Je suis contente que tu aies envie de la suite, parce que la voilà pour toi et oui tu avais raison pour l'invité ! :D**_

_**Lalichou : Merci beaucoup ! Et désolée mais ce n'est pas eux les invités mystères, mais tu vas très vite le savoir ! :D Merci pour tout, je suis contente que ça te plaise, et ne t'inquiète pas du retard ! ;)**_

_Petit message pour Louise, merci, merci, merci, merci... Et encore ce n'est rien quand je dis ça ! Je ne pourrai jamais lui dire assez de merci pour toute son aide, sa bonne humeur qui ont toujours un moyen de me motiver ! Always and Forever sweetheart ! :D_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre IX :<strong>

POV Caroline :

Je venais de rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôtel et j'étais la première arrivée. Aucun signe de Bonnie. Mon après-midi repasse en boucle dans ma tête. Après un début assez gênant avec ce rendez-vous à quatre, le reste avait été épiquement parfait. Nik et moi avons enfin éclairé la nature de notre relation. Nous avions décidé d'être amis puis après de voir la suite des événements. Je savais que c'était pour l'instant la meilleure solution, mais au fond de moi pour l'instant, je savais que je voulais plus entre lui et moi. Je voulais être avec lui, l'entendre parler de ses voyages avec son petit accent anglais, voir ses yeux de cocker et ses fossettes pour m'amadouer, avec lui je voulais plus car avec lui je me sentais vivante même si pour l'instant nous devions juste être amis, il fallait aussi que je fasse du vide dans mon esprit après ma dernière déception amoureuse.

Je n'arrête pas non plus de penser au baiser que nous avons failli échanger, nous étions si près mais à la fois si loin. Je l'aurais autorisé à m'embrasser parce que je savais que j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais sur le coup, il a été parfait. Il a respecté le choix que nous avions fait de rester amis, il n'a pas trahi nos paroles et je sais que ça fait de lui un homme bien. Il aurait très bien pu m'embrasser pour assouvir sa passion, mais non, il m'a écoutée, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. C'est vrai d'autres hommes n'auraient pas été aussi gentlemans que lui, mais je ne pense plus tellement à ça sur le coup. Je pense à ses lèvres rouges qui ne demandaient qu'à être embrassées, son souffle chaud près de mon visage, ses mains qui tenaient mes hanches si fermement mais si doucement à la fois, à ses yeux aussi bleus qu'un océan qui me fixait, qui sondait mon âme, à toute la chaleur qui émanait de mon corps et à tous les papillons qui volaient partout à l'intérieur de moi, que ce soit dans mon ventre que dans ma tête. Je me remémore tous ces petits détails qui me font entrer dans une sorte de transe.

J'entends alors que quelqu'un tape alors la porte. Je suppose que c'est Bonnie qui a dû oublier sa clé, donc je me lève pour aller lui ouvrir. Quand j'ouvre la porte, je m'apprête à la laisser entrer mais il n'y a personne sur le palier. Je sors quand même de la chambre et je regarde plusieurs fois en disant **«Il y a quelqu'un ?** » mais je suis la seule personne dans ce couloir. Je retourne alors dans ma chambre quand sur le seuil de la porte, je sens quelque chose contre mon pied. Je baisse alors mon regard sur mes pieds pour voir une enveloppe avec mon nom marqué dessus en une jolie écriture avec du papier qui parait ancien et qui ressemble beaucoup à celle que j'ai reçu il y a quelques jours.

Je ramasse l'enveloppe soigneusement et je m'assois sur mon lit pour pouvoir l'ouvrir. Quand je découvre son contenu, j'ai envie de pleurer tellement c'est magnifiquement dessiné. Rien de moins, rien de plus, de la beauté à l'état pur. Tous les sentiments que me font ressentir ce simple dessin sont magiques.

Sur la feuille, il y a deux personnes se regardant amoureusement droit dans les yeux avec de grands sourires étalés sur leurs visages, ils ont l'air heureux. Je peux distinguer que la jeune femme a des cheveux bouclés et me ressemble alors que l'homme ressemble aussi fortement à Nik. Ils se tiennent aussi par les mains, on pourrait croire que ces deux personnes sont en couple tellement ils ont l'air heureux. Autour d'eux, il y a une ville que je pense être la Nouvelle-Orléans et on pourrait penser que c'est une photo tellement le dessin est précis et magnifique. On peut aussi lire la joie et la fête que ressort cette ville. Je n'ai besoin que d'un dessin pour que Nik me fasse rêver.

Je retourne tout de même la feuille pour voir s'il a laissé un mot comme la dernière fois et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il l'ait fait. Même ce qu'il a marqué me touche et reste gravé dans ma tête à jamais :

_« J'espère qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion de te montrer ce que le monde peut offrir. Tendrement, Nik »_

Soudain, une idée me vient. Elle est un peu folle et déplacée à cette heure tardive mais je décide de la suivre. Je laisse un message à Bonnie pour lui dire de ne pas m'attendre ce soir et j'appelle un taxi. Je vais aller voir c'est décidé. Je veux le remercier pour son magnifique dessin rempli d'espoir.

* * *

><p>Le taxi s'arrête devant le gigantesque manoir Mikaelson. Je sors alors du taxi et m'avance vers l'entrée. Je prends une grande inspiration et je m'apprête à sonner quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte, ils sont rapides les Mikaelson ! Après l'effet de surprise, je remarque que c'est Rebekah qui se tient en face de moi et qu'elle a l'air de partir. Celle-ci d'ailleurs me scrute et ça me gène un peu de me sentir observée alors j'engage la conversation :<p>

«** -Rebekah ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir !**

**-Caroline, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici !**

**-Oui désolée, je viens un peu par surprise... Est-ce que tu sais si ton frère est là ?** Fis-je hésitante

**-Lequel ? Tu sais, j'en ai plusieurs !** Me répondit-elle en riant

-Nik, j'aimerais lui parler...

**-Oh oui il est là, je te l'appelle.** Rebekah se dirigea alors vers l'intérieur du manoir me laissant seule. **Klauuuuus ! Tu as de la visite !** Quelques temps plus tard se fit entendre des pas venant de l'escalier et Rebekah me lança un regard. **Il arrive**. Ensuite, je vis cette dernière partir mais je la voyais par la fenêtre du salon, elle voulait nous espionner. Quand je retournais ma tête pour voir si Nik était arrivé, je le vis en effet descendre avec une expression d'ennui, mais dès que nos regards se croisèrent, je lui souris et en retour un il ouvrit ses yeux sous la surprise pour après me sourire avec une pointe de désir.

**-Caroline...**

**-Hey... Désolée, je dérange peut-être ? J'aurai dû prévenir je sais, ne pas venir à l'improviste parce que tu pourrais être occupé et ne pas-...** Nik me coupa en prenant mes mains avec les siennes comme sur le dessin.

**-Tout va bien mon ange, tu ne me déranges jamais. C'est toujours un plaisir d'être en ta compagnie.** Je souris à ses mots.

**-Merci.**

**-Et si nous allions nous promener pour parler** ? Me demanda-t-il, c'est vrai il faisait bon dehors et les ballades c'est un peu notre truc j'ai l'impression !

-**Avec plaisir.** Sur ce, nous partîmes tous les deux, ayant toujours nos mains entrelacées sans but précis.

-**Tu voulais parler de quelque chose en particulier peut-être love ?**

**-Oui, tu ne sauras jamais ce qui m'est arrivée !**

**-Je t'écoute...** Ajouta-t-il un sourire charmeur collé à son visage, il savait exactement de quoi j'allais parler.

-**Tout à l'heure, une certaine personne a toqué à ma porte et m'a laissé une enveloppe sous le pas de ma porte !**

**-Une enveloppe ? Mais de qui peut-elle bien être ? Dis m'en plus !** Fit-il faussement intrigué en étouffant même un rire. Il avait l'air de vouloir jouer.

**-Oui et dedans il y avait un dessin remarquable de deux personnes avec une vue sublime et parfaitement dessinée de ce que je suppose être la Nouvelle-Orléans...**

**-Quel talentueux artiste alors !** Je sentais d'ici son ego grandir !

**-Ça tu peut le dire ! Et tu sais le plus surprenant ?**

**-Je suis tout ouïe sweetheart.**

**-Derrière il y avait du peintre et il y avait écrit ton prénom !**

**-Mais quel hasard ! Surtout que moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer.**

**-Je t'écoute...** Dis-je en répétant ses mots en ajoutant un regard rempli de défi. Il s'approcha alors de mon oreille.

**-C'est moi qui aies fait ce dessin, spécialement pour toi.** Ensuite, il se décala pour me regarder.

**-Oh ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ! C'est vrai avec tous ces indices je ne pouvais me douter de rien !** Rétorquai-je ironiquement avant d'éclater de rire. Mon rire devait être contagieux car à son tour il se mit à rire aussi. **Et je suis venue alors pour te remercier de ce magnifique cadeau. Rien n'aurait me faire plus plaisir. Et j'espère un jour aussi que je pourrais découvrir le monde à tes côtés.** J'avais prononcé ces mots plus sérieusement en ne quittant jamais son regard.

**-Merci, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et te voir heureuse grâce à mes dessins me comble de bonheur.** Je devais à présent être aussi rouge qu'une cerise mais heureusement il faisait nuit et l'homme en face de moi ne pouvait pas le remarquer. J'hésitais aussi à lui parler du bal, j'aimerais y aller avec lui finalement. Je prends alors mon courage à deux mains et je me lance.

-**Nik, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?**

**-Je crois que tu viens juste de le faire mon ange.** Il voulait jouer ? Et bien, il allait voir qu'il peut jouer mais je gagnerai toujours ! Je le frappai alors à l'épaule. Je croyais au moins lui avoir fait un minium mal pour lui donner une leçon mais mon coup ne lui fit rien, à part qu'il commençait à rire.

**-Bon vu que j'ai posé ma question je vais te laisser tout seul à présent, à bientôt !** Clamai-je en faisant semblant de partir...

**-Non, reste avec moi... Promis, plus de mauvais jeux !**

**-Promis ?**

**-Promis !**

**-Finalement, je ne sais pas si tu mérites que je te le dise... J**'avais peut-être gagné contre lui mais je voulais pourquoi pas moi aussi m'amuser un peu.

**-Allez love, je sais que tu veux me le dire !**

**-Il va falloir te montrer convainquant !** Proférai-je avec encore mon air de défi.

**-Et si je fais ça, je suis assez convainquant pour toi ?** Il était à présent au plus près de moi. Nos nez se touchaient et nos lèvres n'avaient l'air de n'attendre que ça.

**-Je pense que tu es prêt**. Fis-je déconcertée par notre proximité.** Avec notre lycée, nous organisons des bals mais tu as dû sûrement en entendre parler avec ton frère. Il y a quelques jours d'ailleurs il y en a eu un. C'est le même soir où nous avions passé la soirée ensemble. Et je voudrais savoir si tu voudrais m'accompagner pour le prochain qui a lieu la semaine prochaine ?**

**-Ce sera avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerai. Comment refuser le bras de la plus belle fille du bal ?** Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche.

**-Bien, c'est parfait, je suis aussi heureuse d'y aller à tes côtés. Nous pourrons parler des détails plus tard. Je vais te laisser maintenant, bonne fin de soirée Niklaus.** J'accompagnai alors mes mots d'un doux baiser sur sa joue. Je pouvais d'ailleurs sentir sa barbe frotter contre mes lèvres et cette sensation n'était pas désagréable. Ensuite, je le laissais là, en plein milieu de New-York, seul et sûrement dans ses pensées. »

* * *

><p>Après avoir trouvé à nouveau un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel, je souris en repensant à la suite des événements et au fait que je serais au bras de Nik pour le bal. J'étais comblée.<p>

Je pouvais maintenant rentrer tranquillement à l'hôtel pour passer une nouvelle soirée avec Bonnie et à partir de demain, Elena reviendra dormir avec nous. Dans ma tête, je repense aussi aux mots de Bonnie sur le fait que j'avais aussi peut-être trouvé mon epic love, et bien maintenant, je pense que c'est vrai, même si je veux y aller en douceur, mais parfois l'amour n'attend pas.

* * *

><p><span>POV Elena :<span>

A présent nous étions dimanche matin et je venais de passer un week-end déconnectée de la réalité. J'avais passé trois jours complets avec Damon sans donner trop de nouvelles à mes deux meilleures amies mais j'espère qu'elles comprenaient car c'était rare que je voie Damon pendant notre séjour ! Nous avions alors passé presque tout notre temps au lit, tous les deux dans notre bulle. Nous n'avions besoin de rien d'autre à part nous-mêmes.

Sauf qu'à un moment, il fallait quand-même que je rentre à l'hôtel alors, ce matin je me suis réveillée mais j'ai laissé Damon se reposer, je viendrais le voir dans l'après-midi avant qu'il ne prenne son avion.

Quand je me rapproche de l'hôtel, j'entends un bruit bizarre dans la ruelle d'à côté alors je décide d'aller voir.

Quelques pas et je me retrouve face à la ruelle, et vu ce que je vois, je décide de rester mais en me cachant un minimum pour que l'on ne me voit pas.

Je ne sais pas comment prendre ce qui se déroule devant mes yeux. Tout ce que je vois c'est Tyler et sa nouvelle petite amie, Hayley je crois, s'embrasser dans la petite ruelle alors que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'il n'est plus avec Caroline, il pourrait attendre un peu quand même !

Soudain, sans que je ne la voie arriver, une nouvelle personne se tient à côté d'eux. C'est un homme, assez grand aux cheveux à la fois bouclés et blonds. Il a l'air un peu plus vieux que nous.

Il s'approche de Tyler et sa copine qui à présent le regardent avec des sourcils froncés. L'homme regarde la dénommée Hayley et lui parle : **«Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de partir ». **C'est alors que partit Hayley sans un mot ni un regard pour Tyler, elle n'avait pas l'air très naturelle. Elle passa tout près de moi et je retenais ma respiration en espérant qu'elle ne me voie pas, et heureusement, elle ne me vit pas, toujours dans une sorte de transe.

Mon attention se retourna alors sur l'homme mystérieux et Tyler que j'avais entendu parler :

« **-Bonjour Tyler, enchanté de te rencontrer.** Siffla le blond

**-Mais qui êtes-vous ?** Demanda Tyler qui avait l'avoir d'avoir peur.

-**On m'appelle Klaus Mikaelson, mais là n'est pas le sujet. Je suis venu te voir pour quelque chose en particulier**. Répondit alors Klaus remonté envers Tyler. Klaus Mikaelson. Je connaissait ce nom. C'est le peintre dont Caroline avait parlé, elle avait Niklaus mais Klaus doit être son surnom. Mais que fait-il ici et surtout avec Tyler ?

**-Mais je ne vous connais pas moi ? Comment savez-vous mon nom ? Et que me voulez-vous ?**

**-Il faut que tu arrêtes de poser des questions, parce que t'entendre parler me donne encore plus envie de te frapper et j'ai promis de te pas le faire. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu m'écoutes, compris ?!** Sur ce, Niklaus attrapa Tyler par col et le poussa contre le mur.** Je viens te voir car tu as fait une chose horrible. Tu as trompé une femme magnifique, pleines de bonnes intentions qui ne demande que de l'amour. Et toi ? Tu la trompes avec une autre. Pourquoi ?** Tyler s'apprêtait mais Niklaus le coupa. **Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai même pas envie de savoir quelles raisons minables tu peux avoir ! Je veux juste te prévenir que tu ne feras plus jamais de mal à Caroline Forbes, et si un jour, je te vois ou j'entends ne lui dire qu'un seul mot de travers, je ne serais pas aussi gentil que je le suis pour l'instant.** Ensuite, pour marquer ses mots, il donna un coup de poing dans le mur, très près de la tête de Tyler. Je venais même de voir le mur s'effriter ! Quelques secondes plus tard, il partit toujours aussi énervé mais il avait l'air ravi de son effet face à Tyler. »

* * *

><p>Après cette scène, j'étais choquée. Voilà l'homme dont nous parlait Caroline et il faut dire que je n'étais pas rassurée. C'est vrai, il est allé défendre l'honneur de ma meilleure amie, ce qui est touchant mais j'ai aussi vu son côté brutal et dangereux et ce détail, je pense que Caroline ne le connais pas. Je décide de ne finalement pas passer à l'hôtel car je suis encore sous le choc et surtout je ne sais pas quoi faire si je croise Caroline. Est-ce que je la dois lui dire pour la scène qui vient de se dérouler devant mes yeux ? Est-ce que je dois la prévenir ?<p>

Alors à la place et ayant besoin de conseils, je retourne voir Damon.

En arrivant dans chambre d'hôtel, je remarque son expression de surprise, c'est vrai, il ne devait pas s'attendre à me voir avant la fin d'après-midi. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui enclencha la discussion :

«**-Elena ? Tout va bien ? Je ne pensais pas te voir avant plus tard et que tu voulais passer du temps avec Blondie et Bonnie ?**

**-Oui, oui je devais... Mais j'ai vu quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment réagir, alors j'ai préféré venir te voir...**

**-Tu commences à m'inquiéter, je t'écoute.** Fit-il très sérieusement.

**-Voilà, en fait, Caroline nous avait dit qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un, amicalement parlant, mais j'ai vu cette personne aujourd'hui et on va dire qu'elle n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme...**

**-Je ne comprends pas Elena, explique moi exactement ce que tu as vu et ensuite je pourrai m'aider.**

**-J'allais rentrer dans l'hôtel mais j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit dans la rue d'à côté alors je suis allée voir. Mais quand je suis arrivée il n'y avait que Tyler et sa nouvelle copine qui s'embrassaient . Sauf qu'au moment où j'allais partir, un homme arriva, il s'agissait de Niklaus, le peintre et l'homme dont je te parlais tout à l'heure et il demanda à la petite amie de Tyler de partir, ce qu'elle fit sans un mot, ni une expression, bizarre... Passons ! Ensuite Niklaus a menacé Tyler du fait qu'il ait trompé Caroline et a frappé du poing vraiment près de son visage. Je sais que Caroline s'entend bien avec lui mais je veux son bonheur et si c'est homme est dangereux, alors ça ne peut être un homme pour elle...** Damon avait l'air très pensif tout le long de mon histoire. Il avait aussi une expression inquiète.

-**Je pense que le mieux que tu aies à faire c'est d'en parler à Caroline, de voir ce qu'elle en pense, peut-être qu'elle était au courant après tout !**

**-Merci pour tes conseils, j'irai lui parler après ton départ alors... J'aimerais que tu gardes tout ça pour toi Damon, en tout cas jusqu'à j'ai plus d'informations.**

**-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, ce sera notre secret.**

**-Merci beaucoup. Tu as une idée maintenant de ce que l'on pourrait faire de notre après-midi ?**

**-Huum... J'ai peut-être une petite idée** ! Sur ce, il nous fit tomber sur le lit et un petit rire sortit de ma bouche. Nous passions notre reste de temps ensemble dans notre bulle à rire, parler et s'embrasser.»

* * *

><p><span>POV Externe :<span>

Pendant qu'un certain couple se trouvait sur un lit à s'embrasser, dans un hôtel, non loin de loin s'inquiétaient deux jeunes femmes :

«-**C'est étrange Bonnie tu ne trouves pas ? Elle avait dit qu'elle rentrerait dans la matinée pourtant ! **Fit une certaine blonde, assez anxieuse de ne pas voir son amie.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, elle va bientôt revenir. Elle a dû sûrement vouloir passer un peu plus de temps avec Damon, elle ne va plus le voir pendant une semaine après tout ! Tu ne ferais pas pareil toi ?**

**-Si, si, tu as raison nous allons attendre un peu plus longtemps alors...** Caroline changea d'avis, car dans sa tête elle se posait elle-même la question. Elle s'était énormément rapprochée de Niklaus et se demandait comment elle pourrait faire pour passer une semaine sans le voir, sans le toucher, sans sentir son odeur. Elle ne se croyait pas en manque de lui, mais ils se voyaient presque tous les jours, et chaque jour, leur relation évoluait. »

Soudain, le téléphone de la blonde se mit à sonner. Celle-ci s'inquiéta car elle pensait que c'était un message paniqué d'Elena qui lui disait qu'elle avait un accident ou un autre scénario proche... Pourtant, quand il vit le message, elle fut soulagée. En effet, c'était Rebekah qui lui avait un message demandant si elle pouvait se voir demain après-midi avec Caroline, Bonnie et si Elena voulait aussi venir. La jeune femme qui avait reçu le message regarda son amie avec un sourire étalé sur son visage, et la brune se détendit à son tour, croyant aussi à une nouvelle gravissime.

«-**Ce n'est pas Elena. Mais Rebekah m'a envoyé un message pour savoir si on était libres demain après-midi. Elle dit que Elena peut venir aussi. Je lui réponds oui ?**

**-Oui vas-y ! J'ai hâte de la rencontrer enfin !**

**-Heureusement qu'elle m'a envoyé un message alors !** Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œi**l. Par contre plus de vengeance maintenant d'accord ? Nous somme quittes à présent.** Cette fois-ci, elle sorti son regard grondeur, avec un doigt pointé en sorte d'avertissement. Il faut dire qu'elle ne s'était pas totalement remise de la vengeance de sa meilleure amie. »

Caroline renvoya alors un message à la sœur de Nik en disant qu'elles seraient ravies de venir et qu'elles pouvaient se retrouver devant le café où elles allaient habituellement.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin et que son petit-ami avait pris son avion, Elena prit le chemin de son hôtel qu'elle partageait avec les deux filles qu'elles aimaient le plus. Pourtant, quelque chose donnait la boule au ventre. Cette chose était le fait qu'elle allait devoir parler à Caroline de ce qu'elle a vu ce matin même et ne savait pas comment cette dernière allait réagir.

Quand elle arriva, elle fut accueillie à bras ouverts de la part de ses deux meilleures et après maintes et maintes discussions sur ce qu'elle avait raté, d'ailleurs elle avait appris que demain après-midi elles avaient rendez-vous avec la sœur du petit-ami de Bonnie mais qui est une amie à présent, Elena décida de se lancer en parler à Caroline :

«-**Caroline ? Je peux te parler de quelque d'important ?**

**-Oui vas-y je t'écoute. Rien de grave j'espère ? I**ronisa la jeune femme, et sur sa remarque Elena grimaça.

-**Je te laisse en juger par toi-même. On peut te laisser quelques instants Bonnie ? Je te raconterai après.** Sur ce, les deux jeunes filles sortirent, laissant Bonnie seule.

-**Tu peux tout me dire à présent.**

**-Tout à l'heure, je devais rentrer à l'hôtel mais j'ai vu quelque chose et j'ai préféré faire demi-tour.**

**-D'accord... Et quelle est cette chose ?**

**-Dans une ruelle, il y avait Tyler et sa nouvelle petite-amie qui s'embrassaient quand un homme qui s'appelle Klaus Mikaelson est arrivé et j'ai directement pensé au peintre dont tu m'avais parlé parce que ce prénom et ce nom ne sont pas très communs.** Le cœur de Caroline battait alors de plus en plus vite. Oui, Nik l'avait prévenu qu'il irait voir Tyler, mais si vite ? Et qu'avait-il pu faire ?** Du coup, je suis restée observer la scène. Et Klaus te défendait corps et âme mais il criait quand même très fort Tyler, il l'a agrippé par le col et balancé contre un mur. Il a aussi donné un coup de poing très près de son visage. Je voulais alors te prévenir de ce que j'avais vu et te mettre en garde, c'est peut-être quelqu'un de dangereux et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal.**

**-Merci, Elena, merci beaucoup. Je sais que tu veux seulement mon bonheur et ma sécurité. Mais je sais qu'il ne fera jamais de mal, je le sens et son comportement et sa manière d'agir envers moi le prouve. De plus, je savais qu'il voulait discuter avec Tyler et c'est moi qu'il lui ait donné la permission mais il ne devait pas frapper Tyler, ce qu'il a fait. C'est un homme qui respecte ses promesses.** Caroline pensa alors directement à sa deuxième promesse, celle de l'emmener découvrir le monde. Elle pensa aussi alors que s'il avait tenu sa première promesse, alors il tiendrait sa seconde.

-**Je te crois alors. Mais s'il est dangereux envers toi de n'importe quelles façons et même qu'une seule fois, je le tue puis je le découpe en petit morceaux, d'accord ?**

**-Pas de problème !** Et les deux amies se mirent à rire. »

Elena et Caroline retrouvèrent Bonnie et leur racontèrent toute l'histoire. Celle-ci avait été choquée au premier abord, mais ensuite elle avait compris son geste et voyait qu'elle comptait pour lui beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pensais sûrement, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle voyait aussi le regard confiant et rêveur de Caroline quand elle parlait de Nik, mais là aussi, elle ne dit rien.

Après cela, elles passèrent toutes les trois une très bonne soirée accompagnée comme la plupart du temps de mouchoirs et de films.

Ensuite, elles allèrent se coucher car une grosse journée sûrement pleines de surprises les attendait demain...

* * *

><p>Déjà la fin... :

Donc là ça fait beaucoup de choses pour un chapitre ! Entre le Klaroline, Tyler/Klaus, un rendez-vous proche entre filles et une discussion entre filles !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! :D

Bisous et bonne semaine ! :D


End file.
